Forever and Always
by the.little.things.xo
Summary: Ashley Montgomery was dragged to the small town of La Push a year after her father passed away. There she meets a lot of new people, but one boy catches her eye right away. All rights to those deserved.
1. Chapter 1

"Ashley, hurry up. We have to leave soon."

Ashley Montgomery heard her mother's voice from outside, but paid no attention to it. She was standing in her bedroom, or what used to be it. All that was left were the bare walls and windows. Noting indicating that a teenage girl lives – lived - here. Even the walls were painted a boring white.

As Ashley walked through the empty house a rush of memories and emotions overcame her. Memories like her mother teaching her how to bake cookies when she was 5, her and her sister fighting over the TV. Her father coming through the front door when he got home from work, and finally when she got the phone call, and expression on her mother's face the day her dad died in a car accident. Each one making her smile to herself or feel the lump in her throat when she felt she was about to cry.

She took a deep breath and slowly walked out the door of her childhood home for the last time. She let her skin absorb the sun she knew she wouldn't see for a while. A few of her friends were gathered outside along with some of her mother's. Each one of them hugged her and told her to keep in touch or to visit soon. She was sad to leave them but she almost burst into tears when her best friend Elliot finally claimed her to say goodbye.

She felt terrible about leaving Elliot behind, but she knew she had no choice. After everything that had gone on in his life this past year - finally coming out, and the depression that followed due to his father's lack of exception - Ashley felt very protective of him.

When his father kicked him out, Elliot came to live with Ashley for a while. He only moved out two months ago when his mother, Anne, left his father, and took him back in. That was when the plans to move were put into place by her mother.

Elliot had come a long way since he came out last year, he had Spencer now. The two had been dating for three months and Ashley knew they were happy together. Spencer came to say goodbye to her and to support Elliot. Her eyes started watering as she said goodbye to Elliot.

"Don't cry Ash, you'll mess up your make-up. You need to look hot for those La Push boys," he told her with a wink.

She laughed and dried her tears with her sleeve. She went over to spencer.

"If I hear one word about you mistreating Elliot I will come down here and personally kick your ass." Ashley stood on her tip-toes to try to look the 6'2'' boy in the eyes. She only made it up to the tip of his nose though. Spencer laughed at her attempt to get taller. She wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed him.

"Take care of him ok?" she whispered as she hugged Spencer briefly. When the two broke apart she went back on her toes to ruffle his curly brown hair.

With one last, tight hug from Elliot, Ashley got into the passenger's side of her mother's CRV and rolled down the window. She waved out her window as her mother drove away, until everyone was out of sight. The last thing she saw of her home was Elliot and Spencer holding hands and waving back to her. Ashley sighed, leaned back, and closed her eyes.

Ashley sighed for the hundredth time. The fifteen year old had her head against the window of her mother's CRV, looking out of it. She saw a new addition to the same things she had seen for the past 15 hours; trees, road, signs, and cars, and now snow. Not even the pretty, fluffy, individual flakes she had seen before, but wet clumps of snow that looked a lot more like raining slush.

Her mother, Terry, turned to her and gave her a tired glare, the lines in her copper skin appearing. "Stop being so glum, we are almost there."

Ashley turned to her mother and offered a small smile and rolled her eyes as she turned back to the window and ran her fingers through her hair. It was something she did when she was frustrated or nervous. She knew how happy Terry was to be moving back to La Push. Her mother had spent most of her life there before meeting Ashley's dad, Eric, and moving with him to California. Ever since he died almost three years ago in a car accident, Terry had wanted to move back there. Since Ashley's sister Daphne was at UCLA for the next few years, this was a perfect opportunity for them. At least, in her mother's mind.

After Daphne was comfortably settled in at UCLA for her second year, and Elliot was back with his mom, Terry decided it was time to pack up and move back to her home town. She had gotten a job in Port Angeles as a store manager and found a perfect house, just big enough for her and Ashley, and Daphne if she ever was to visit.

Ashley, on the other hand was not so happy about the whole situation. She had grown up in Sacramento. Her friends, her high school, and her life were there. She had to leave all that behind. Of course she had voiced her disapproval to Terry, but that just ended in an argument. Terry had made her mind up, and Ashley was along for the ride, whether she liked it or not.

Ashley was moments from sleep when she heard a whimper from behind her. Rosie, her red Siberian husky was lying down in the back seat with her head on her paws. Rosie didn't really like long car rides, but she had been behaving well all things considered.

Ashley undid her seat belt and climbed in the back seat with her dog. When she was comfortably repositioned she stroked the dog's large head absentmindedly. Not long after that, sleep overcame her.

Ashley was awoken by her mother. "Ash wake up, we're here!" excitement obvious in her voice

She realized she had fallen asleep on Rosie, and the dog was anxious to get out of the car since they had just arrived at their new house. Grudgingly, Ashley admitted she kind of liked the new house.

It looked like a log cabin, with a small porch and stairs leading up to the porch. The porch also had a swinging seat on it. She was glad they had most of the furniture moved in last week because she was really tired and just wanted to go to sleep.

Ashley grabbed Rosie's leash and got out of the car. Her mother already had the front door open and was heading back to the car to get their suitcases. Ashley unhooked Rosie's leash and they went to explore the interior of the house.

She went upstairs and opened the first door of the hall. It was the guest room. On the opposite wall, a little ways down, was the bedroom with her stuff in it and the bathroom next to was also hers. After further investigation she discovered the room at the end of the hall was her mother's room which had a bathroom connected.

Ashley returned to her new room and flopped down on the bed. Rosie came in and jumped up on the bed with her. She was about to fall back asleep when her mother yelled to her from the bottom of the staircase.

"Ash, come get your suitcase and put your clothes away. You won't want to be scrambling in the morning."

"Ugh!" Ashley complained as she got up and went downstairs. She dragged her suitcase up the stairs put refuse to unpack it, she would survive one day without organization.


	2. Chapter 2

When Ashley woke up the next morning she turned over to look at her alarm clock before remembering she was in a new house, and her alarm clock was probably in a box downstairs. She got out of bed and walked to the bathroom, and was thankful her mother had put out all her toiletries the night before. Ashley looked at how pale she was. Usually there was some colour to her skin because she was half Native, half Caucasian, but her skin didn't look tan at all. She ignored it, hoping some colour would come back to her face by the time school started. She quickly brushed her teeth and pulled out her straightener to heat up. By the time her long, dark brown hair was straight, and she applied her makeup, the colour was back in her skin. Her makeup was light, just eye shadow, mascara, and lip gloss.

She went back to her room and rummaged through her suitcase until she found her favourite blue hoodie and jeans. She figured she looked good enough for her first day at her new high school. La Push High. Although she went to a multicultural, public high school at home, her mother wanted her to attend the school on the reservation.

She made her way downstairs and greeted her mother who was in the kitchen.

"Good morning, if you want a ride to school, we have to leave early." Terry said, as she handed her a plate with a toasted bagel on it. Ashley ate it at the island table.

When she finished, Ashley put her plate in the dishwasher and grabbed her backpack from the chair beside her. Ashley and Terry left the house, ready for their first days in a new life.

The drive to La Push High was quiet; the only sound was the low radio. Both Ashley and Terry were lost in their thoughts. When Terry pulled up to the school Ashley was reluctant to get out and face the cold and the slush. She turned to her mother who was searching in her purse for something.

"I almost forgot. It is in here somewhere." Terry mumbled as she rummaged through her bag. "Ah ha, here it is!" she said pulling something out of her bag. "It's kind of a welcoming present, you needed a new one, and since we changed states you needed a new plan. I hope you like it." Terry smiled and handed her a new blackberry. "It has unlimited social networking so you can keep in touch with your friends back home, it also has unlimited text. My number is already in your contacts so text me if you need anything."

Ashley took it and hugged her mother awkwardly because she could only move so far in the small front seat. "Thanks mom, I love it!"

Ashley slipped it into her jeans pocket and collected her things before finally stepping out into the cold. Just as she stepped out a huge gust of cold wind blew her hair all around her. "Well, there goes my hair," she muttered to herself.

She pulled open one of the front doors of the school, and tried to fix her hair now that she was inside. Ashley looked up and froze for a second. Confused, she checked the time on her new phone. It read 8:15 am. School started at 8:45 am, she was only half an hour early yet the hallways were deserted, not even a teacher in sight.

It was unusual to her considering her high school in Sacramento had close to 2,000 students, so there was always someone else in the hallways. She looked around and realized just how small this school was. This high school was about the size of her elementary school. With a school this small, the main office wasn't hard to find.

She was a little worried no one would be at the front office but as she approached the door, she saw an elderly woman through the window. She looked quite unhappy and Ashley was hesitant to go in but she had to get her timetable and sign in. She took a deep breath and put a smile on her face and opened the door.

The secretary didn't even look up as she entered so Ashley just stood awkwardly in front of her desk, not wanting to interrupt her. After what seemed like a long time, the secretary looked up at Ashley through her thick glasses.

"Yes?"

"Hi, I'm Ashley Montgomery. I just transferred here." Ashley said with a smile.

"One moment," replied the woman, getting out of her chair and walking to the back of her office. Ashley could see people starting to fill the halls through the windows and she looked up at the clock. She only had fifteen minutes until school started and she was getting worried that she might be late to her first class. She shifted her books and weight to the other side of her body. The woman returned about five minutes.

"Welcome Ms. Montgomery. Here is your timetable along with a map of the school and your locker number. Get you teachers to sign this sheet as well and return it to the office at the end of the day. Your first class is with Mr. Strouds. It's right around the corner, room 213. You may want to hurry, the bell is going to ring in about three minutes."

Ashley took the papers and smiled at the secretary before rushing out the door. The halls were slightly crowded and it took her a second to figure out which way to go. The office, room 240, was in the middle of the hall and the secretary didn't specify which corner her class is around. She saw the room numbers were decreasing to her right so she went in that direction. She thought about finding her locker, but Ashley knew she didn't have much time before the bell rang so she decided she would look for her locker later.

She tried to be as invisible as possible, but she saw people were staring at her. She just kept her head down and stayed out of people's way. As she rounded the corner she almost bumped into someone. She looked up and saw a boy. He was more than half a foot taller than her and it looked like he hadn't grown into his height yet. She looked up into his eyes. They were a rich chocolate brown and something about them made her feel a tickle in the pit of her stomach.

"Sorry," she said quietly. He just smiled, nodded, and raised an arm, signaling her to enter the classroom before him. She walked through the classroom door just as the bell rang and he followed her in. She felt strangely satisfied when she realized this boy was in the same class as her. She went up to the teacher's desk and he looked up at her.

"You must be our new student Miss...,"

"Montgomery," she answered as she handed him the paper.

"I hope you don't make a habit out of being late Miss. Montgomery."

"Sorry."

While the teacher was reading the paper she took the chance to look out over the class. Her eyes immediately found the boy she had run into moments ago. He was sitting next to a differently pretty girl and they, along with the rest of the class, were talking.

Ashley felt oddly jealous seeing the two of them talking and smiling. It was weird to her because she wasn't the jealous type and she didn't know either one of them.

The teacher snapped her out of it when he spoke again.

"Okay, please take the empty seat at the back," she said to her personally before addressing the class. "Quiet down and take out your books."

Ashley walked to her seat which was right behind the smiling girl and diagonally behind the boy. As she approached her seat the boy turned to face the front, his back now to her, but the girl turned around and smiled.

"Hi you're Ashley Montgomery, right?" The girl didn't give her time to respond. "I'm Kimberly Fletcher, but everyone calls me Kim. This may sound weird but how old are you?"

"I'm fifteen, in grade ten. Why? How old are you?"

"I'm sixteen, grade eleven. Since we have such a small population, they generally put multiple grades in the same class based on your academic achievements. If you are advanced in a certain subject you will be put in a class with the grade ahead, if you have trouble in a subject you will be in a class with the grade below. So you could have classes with anyone from grade nine to grade twelve. Speaking of classes, what classes do you have?"

"Uh," Ashley took out her schedule. "I have Math with Mrs. Ramsey, Business with Ms. Ministry, and Science with Mr. Hendell" Ashley responded after checking her timetable. She understood the class system but it was still a little unusual to her. She was also a little intimidated by Kim's enthusiasm, but appreciated it nonetheless.

"I have math next too! I'll walk with you to class." Kim smiled again before turning around to face the front.

Ashley also turned her attentions to Mr. Strouds, but found it hard to concentrate on his explanation of Hamlet. The boy, whose name she still hadn't learned, was in her view of the teacher, and she found herself constantly lost in thought. She really wanted to get to know him. She didn't understand why she felt such a strong… pull to someone whose name she doesn't even know. She always thought her friends were stupid for falling for a boy they didn't know, and now she was doing exactly that. She couldn't say she liked him yet, she just knew she wanted to get to know him.

Ashley jumped slightly when the bell rang and startled her. She was so lost in thought, she didn't even realize class was almost over. She packed up her things and slid out of her seat. Kim was waiting for her. They walked out of the class together and the boy was right behind them. Kim turned Ashley in the opposite direction the boy was going and yelled over her shoulder.

"See you later, Seth," Kim called over her shoulder.

"Who was that?" Ashley asked subtly.

"Who? Oh, you mean Seth? Just a friend."

"A good friend?" Ashley smiled teasingly, but she was honestly interested in her answer.

"Me? And Seth? Clearwater?" Kim laughed. "No, we're just friends, I swear." Kim added when Ashley raised an eyebrow in question. "Besides, I like someone else." Kim sighed as they entered the classroom.

Kim took her seat while Ashley went up to Mrs. Ramsey's desk. The procedure was much the same as in her last class, minus the comments about her punctuality. Mrs. Ramsey also asked her about how far she got in her class back in San Francisco. Ashley told her about being in an AP class and getting fairly far. As it turned out this class was slightly behind, so Ashley had an advantage.

Ashley was allowed to choose her seat in this class and she took the empty desk behind Kim. As she passed Kim to get to her desk, Ashley realized Kim was doodling in the margins of her paper. Ashley only glanced at it, but she did notice a lot of hearts. She also noticed Kim kept looking up at the boy in front of her.

At one point in the class, the teacher gave the front of the rows paper to pass back, and Kim stared at the guy in front of her a little longer than necessary when he turned around to pass back the papers. Kim seemed to be completely absorbed by him. The boy on the other hand, who looked at least a year older than her, seemed to not even notice Kim. Ashley had to poke Kim in the shoulder with her pencil to snap her out of it long enough to have her pass back the papers.

When the bell rang for lunch, Kim did the same thing Ashley did in their last class. She was so absorbed by the boy, that she was startled by the bell. Ashley stood by Kim's desk, hoping she could eat lunch with her. Once Kim had her stuff pack up, the pair of then walked out of class.

"Do you want to eat lunch with me? You could meet some of my friends." Kim was still a little dazed but her enthusiasm was returning.

Ashley become slightly excited, hoping Seth would be there. "Sure, but can you help me find my locker first?"

The two girls found Ashley's locker, and after she put away all her books they headed downstairs to the cafeteria. On their way there, Ashley decided to ask Kim about the boy in their math class Kim liked.

"So the boy you like, is he the one that sits in front of you in math?"

"Huh? I don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh, come on. I won't tell him. Besides, I saw the way you were looking at him."

Kim sighed. "Yes that's him. His name is Jared, I have had a major crush on him since last year, and he doesn't even know I exist."

"You don't know that. Have you tried talking to him? Or try making friends with his friends. You never know. Maybe one day he will look in your eyes and fall instantly in love."

Kim laughed but didn't look too confident.

The cafeteria was more like a big classroom with tables rather than desks. Kim led her to a table where her friends were sitting. Ashley got butterflies in her stomach when she realized Seth was at that table but he was at the crowded end, deep in conversation with some older boys. Ashley and Kim went over to the empty end of the table.

Kim quickly introduced Ashley and she couldn't help but smile and look down when she noticed Seth looking at her. Ashley tuned out and wasn't really paying attention to the conversation. She kept subtly glancing in Seth's direction. One girl sitting across from Kim, whose name Ashley couldn't remember, seemed to notice Ashley looking at Seth because she looked back and forth between Seth and Ashley before glaring at Ashley. Ashley immediately looked down at the table and didn't look up until lunch was over.

After lunch she had business and science. Seth was in her science class but he sat on the opposite side of the room and after what happened at lunch, Ashley focused on the science lesson. She found it easier to forget Seth was there when he wasn't in her direct sight.

At the end of the day, Ashley returned to the office where she handed in her signed paper and went to her locker. After she collected her things she decided to walk home, her house wasn't that far. It was overcast, but at least it wasn't raining. Ashley knew where to go because once Terry had bought the house, Ashley started Googling the area. Now she knew how to get from her house, to school, to the beach, to the forest, to the nearby town of Forks and back again.

She started walking in the direction of her house. She walked parallel to the forest which she had to admit was beautiful. She was enjoying the view so much, her walk home didn't feel so long. She walked up the driveway to the front door and heard Rosie barking from the other side of the door.

Ashley let herself in and dropped her bag on the chair by the door. She greeted Rosie and walked further into the house. She saw boxes stacked up in the living room labelled "KITCHEN", "ASHLEY'S SUMMER CLOTHES", and "BOOKS". Ashley walked over to the "BOOKS" box and opened it. She took out her favourite book. _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. _

She wasn't exactly sure why she loved the entire series so much. Maybe it was the memories of reading it with her dad, or the subtle love story, or maybe it was simply the entire fantasy world complete with mythical creatures and magic that she loved. Whatever it was, it kept bringing her back because she had read the book at least ten times before.

Ashley walked up the stairs to her room, Rosie following her. She noticed how messy her room was but didn't feel like cleaning, she could do that later. She walked over to her window and sat on the window seat. It was one of her favourite parts of the house. She had always wanted a window seat with pillows where she could curl up with a book and read in the sunlight.

Although sunlight isn't exactly a daily occurrence here in La Push, the idea was still the same and there was enough light coming through the clouds. Ashley pulled her legs up and leaned back against the wall, the window beside her, and opened her book. Rosie jumped up also, and curled up on Ashley's feet, keeping them warm. She wasn't keeping track of time so she was confused when Rosie woke up with a start and began barking until she heard her mom come in and looked at the clock. It read 6:30 pm and she totally forgot about dinner.

She dog-eared her page and left it on the window seat as she ran to the top of the stairs, her socks sliding a little on the hardwood floor.

"Hi Mom," she yelled down from the top of the stairs, leaning over the railing.

"Hi Ash. How was your day? Come downstairs and tell me all about it. I have food."

Ashley walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. She saw Terry removing take-out boxes from a plastic bag.

"I got you chicken alfredo from this little Italian place in Port Angel." Terry handed her a steaming take out box before grabbing her own. "So tell me about your day. Did you make any friends?"

"I met one girl, Kim Fletcher. She was really nice and I have two classes with her. I ate lunch with her and her friends too," Ashley said as she went over to the drawer, grabbed two forks and gave one to her mom before sitting at the island table. Terry sat across from her. "I think we are going to be good friends."

"What classes do you have with her?"

"My first two: English and Math." Ashley tried to answer her mom's questions in between bites of pasta.

"What other classes do you have?" Her mom was so busy asking Ashley question, she had hardly touched her food. Ashley sighed, she should have expected this from her mom.

"I have Business and Science after lunch. Enough about my day, how was yours?"

"It was amazing!" Terry squealed. Ashley knew her mom was just dying to give Ashley a play-by-play of her day. Sometimes it seemed to Ashley as though she was the parent and Terry was the teenage girl. Her mom loved gossip and acted very immature sometime, but she could also snap into mom-mode if the situation deemed it necessary. Ashley got up to throw out her empty food container and drop the fork in the sink.

"…and I made a friend too! Sue Clearwater. She has a son about your age, Seth. At least, I think that was his name."

Ashley snapped back into attention when she heard Seth's name.

"Huh?"

"My new friend, Sue. I met her when she came into the store today. We started talking and she told me about her kids. She has a daughter, Leah, who is a year younger than Daphne, and a son, Seth, who your age. Did you meet him today?"

"Um, no I didn't meet him today. Well not exactly. I think he is in one or two of my classes but I didn't talk to him at all."

"Oh, well maybe you two will get to know each other better." Terry smiled. "At least you know the in-laws will get along."

"Mom, it's only the first day and you are already playing match-maker for me. Can't you at least wait until next week?" Ashley joked, glad she had her back to her mom because she was blushing deeply.

"Fine," Terry teased. "Do you have any homework?" She took a shot at mom-mode.

"No, but I am reading Harry Potter again so you probably won't see me for the rest of the night."

"Again? Okay, enjoy. I will unpack some more boxes. Oh, and feed Rosie."

When Ashley went to bed that night, all she could think of was Seth. She was getting angry with herself for getting so hung up on a boy she had hardly said two words to. As hard as she tried, she couldn't get him out of her head. She tried distracting herself my texting Elliot.

_Do you miss me yet?_

_ Who is this?_

Ashley was confused for a minute before remembering she had a new number.

_ Ashley idiot, who else would you miss?_

_ Prove it is you Ash._

_ Why do you need me to prove it? We have been friend since kindergarten._

_ If you prove its you I will tell you why. Tell me something only we know_

_ Fine, when we were in grade one we both used to dress up in my mom's clothes, high heels, matching purses and all, and have tea parties in my room. You would always have to be the stylist._

_ I remember those :) you had terrible fashion sense then. Come to think of it it hasn't improved much :P 3 sorry I made you prove it. I have gotten one too many hate texts._

_ El I'm so sorry. You don't deserve that_

_ Its ok I have learned to ignore them but I didnt want to start divulging all my secrets to someone I wasnt sure was you_

_ Well its me and I really miss you. How have you been? How's Spencer?_

_ I miss you too. Im fine so is spencer, it has only been two days ash. How are you though? Meet any cute boys yet?_

_ It is only the first day… but there is this one boy_

_ Tell me all about him!_

_ His name is Seth, his mom is friends with my mom, I have two classes with him but I didn't really talk to him much_

_ Get on that girl. Get your flirt on ;) _

Ashley rolled her eyes.

_ I will let you know how that works out ok?_

_ You better. _

_ Its late and I have school in the morning, I will text you tomorrow. Good night 3_

_ Night 3_


	3. Chapter 3

Ashley's life in La Push was so different then her life in Sacramento. She missed Elliot, he was pretty much her only good friend back in California. It was different here, she was a lot closer with everyone, and she had a lot more friends. By the beginning of March, Ashley was friend with almost everyone, including Seth.

Over the past few months Ashley and Seth grew closer. Just a couple of weeks after Ashley arrived, they became friends, but still only spoke to each other with Kim there, or at the lunch table, surrounded by people. They didn't start talking one-on-one until Kim and Jared got together unexpectedly.

One day, about a month after Ashley moved to La Push, Kim and Ashley walked to Math as usual. Kim was instantly put in a better mood when they walked in because she noticed Jared was back after missing two weeks of school. As they walked past Jared, Kim dropped her books, whether it was accidentally or on purpose, Ashley still didn't know for sure. Ashley was about to help when she saw Jared was already crouched down beside Kim, helping her pick up the books. What happened after that was like something out of a movie.

Kim and Jared both finished picking up as many books as they could, and looked up at the same time. Their eyes met and they stayed locked as they slowly stood in sync. Kim broke eye contact first and looked down, tucking her hair behind her ear at the same time. It fell again as soon as she put it in place. Jared raised his hand slowly and tucked it behind her ear. His hand trailed down her jawline to her chin and he gently forced her face up to him. She smiled at him and after that they were inseparable.

Jared would always walk with Seth and Ashley to drop Kim off at class in the morning. They would always kiss before he left her, and Kim would always text him as soon as she sat down in class. Seth and Ashley quickly got tired of seeing them make out every morning and they started walking together without Kim. They also talked before class while Kim sat there texting Jared, ignoring the two of them.

As Seth and Ashley's friendship grew, so did Terry's and Sue's. Terry was at the Clearwater's almost daily. After a while, Ashley started going with her. They quickly became best friends after that.

She and Seth did an assortment of things. From Seth teaching her how to play his favourite video games, to walk in the forest with Rosie when Ashley brought her, to just talking. For all of yesterday, Ashley and Seth just went back and forth asking each other questions about themselves. This was the second day and they both still had unanswered questions to ask.

"Ash? Ashley?" Seth waved his hand in front of her face. "You hoo." Ashley's face stayed blank, the same way it always did when she was focused, like now, remembering the past few months. "Ashley."

"Whoa, what?" Ashley said, snapping out of it. "Sorry, zoned out." Ash looked around before she remembered she was in Seth's basement, just like any other Saturday.

She was sitting cross-legged on the couch, facing Seth with her back against the armrest. He was on the other side of the couch, facing the TV but looking at her.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing."

Seth raised his eyebrow, he obviously didn't believe her, but he didn't pressure her into telling him either. Ash sighed, Seth was beginning to know her too well.

"Just thinking about the past few months, and how different it is here." Ashley didn't need to expand. Seth knew she was thinking about her old home.

"Do you miss it there?" Seth asked softly, it was one of the questions Ashley had been expecting, but Seth never asked.

Ashley thought about it for a split second before answering.

"No. Well, yes and no. I miss my best friend, but I wouldn't go back. I like it here too much."

Seth opened his mouth and put a hand to his chest in fake shock. "You have another best friend who isn't me? How could you do this to me? We are through!"

Ashley laughed and Seth smiled. "No silly, my best friend back in California. You know my best friend is Kim." Ash teased.

Seth knocked her shoulder with hers.

"Ugh. No. I can't stand the constant lip locking with her and Jared. That is why you are my best friend." Ash smiled at Seth.

"Good to know." Seth smiled. "So who was your best friend in San Francisco? I never asked you about that."

"I'm surprised, I thought we covered everything. Well, his name is Elliot." Seth's eyebrow rose slightly. "Don't worry, he is gay," Ash added. "We had been best friends since we were kids. I still remember the first day of kindergarten when we met. My dad was dropping me off and-"

"Seth?" Leah called him from the staircase, interrupting Ashley's story.

"Down here!" he called back.

Leah walked down the stairs and up to Seth.

"Mom is looking for you," Leah said, ruffling Seth's hair "and her," Leah continued, jabbing a thumb in Ashley's direction.

"Okay, thanks Leah. We will be right up."

Leah retreated back up the stairs quickly. Seth turned back to Ashley, who had already gotten up and was grabbing her cell from the table beside her. Seth extended an arm towards her. She rolled her eyes, but still took his hand, pulling him up. He jumped up with a bounce, and a smile. The two of them headed towards the stairs.

"Why does she hate me so much?" Ashley was remembering the first time she met Leah.

It was the first time she had come with her mom to the Clearwaters'. Ashley was being introduced to everyone by her mom. Sue was standing with Harry, his arm around her. She shook hands with Harry's free hand, and smiled at Sue and said a small hello. Her mom also "introduced" her to Seth. Ashley hadn't told her mom that she and Seth were friends so the entire exchange was quite funny. Ash and Seth were humoring their parents during the greeting, but were trying not to burst out laughing. Both of them were very formal about it, but were giving each other looks. They could understand what each other was thinking just from the looks they gave each other.

Then Ashley turned towards Leah to meet her. Leah looked very upset about it. It seemed like she was forced to welcome Ashley and was not happy about it. She was glaring at Seth and Ashley during their greeting and continued to send icy looks at Ashley.

"And this, is Leah." Terry continued, ignoring or oblivious to Leah's glares.

"Nice to meet you," Ashley said in a small voice, instantly feeling self-conscious. She didn't like having people not like her, and Leah did not look like she liked her.

"Uh huh, am I done here?" Leah had her arms crossed tightly across her chest.

"Yes, you can go Leah." Harry excused her.

Since then, Leah did her best to avoid Ashley. Ashley always felt a little awkward around Leah and she never understood why she hated her so much, even before they had met.

"Don't take it personally. She is like that with everyone. Well, everyone except me. I never really understood why she never got bitter towards me, but I'm glad she didn't."

"Was she always like this?"

"No, she wasn't." Seth was reluctant to expand. They were at the top of the stairs now anyways so he couldn't even if he wanted to.

He walked with her to the front hall when she got her coat and shoes out of the closet. She put them on while her mom was in the living room, saying goodbye to Harry and Sue. Seth helped her into her coat and grabbed his coat off the hook before grabbing her wrist and towing her outside.

Just as Seth closed the door behind him, their parents were entering the front hall.

"So, do you have any plans for tomorrow?" Seth asked her, his words coming out with puffs of steam.

"Nope, I don't think so. Why? Do you want to hang out again?"

"No, I'm just wondering." Seth smiled.

"Okay?" Ashley agreed with a questioning tone and look on her face.

Seth's smile grew bigger. Just then, the door opened and Terry, Sue, and Harry joined them on the porch.

"There you are. I guess we should get going. Come on Ashley." Terry turned back to Sue to thank her for having them over.

Ashley turned back to Seth and went on her toes to hug him. He returned the hug and whispered in her ear. "Keep your phone on you tonight, you have to finish your story."

Again, Ashley was confused, but she didn't have the chance to question him before he pulled away. She shrugged mentally and guessed he just wanted her to text him or call him later.

She and Terry waved and thanked the Clearwaters' again before getting into their car and driving home.

Later that night, Ashley was in her sweat pants, sitting up in bed reading, with Rosie at her feet when she got a text from Seth. He was asking her if she was awake. She responded with yes, but after that he didn't text back. After ten minutes or so, Ashley figured he had fallen asleep himself.

Suddenly, Rosie's head snapped up and Ashley heard a small thud. A few seconds later she heard it again. She realized the sound was coming from her window, and slowly, she put down her book and got out of bed. She approached the window cautiously. Ashley pulled back the curtains and jumped a foot in the air.

Just as she was pulling back the curtain, a small rock had come flying towards her window and it hit is right in front of her face. She slowed down her breathing and pulled the curtain back again. Below her, she saw a dark outline. She was scarred for a second before the shadow pulled out a cell phone and the light from it illuminate its face. It was Seth.

Her phone buzzed from behind her. She went over to the side table and picked it up. There was a text from Seth.

_Come outside_

Ashley smiled, grabbed her phone and sweater and went downstairs. Her mom was already asleep. Although she doubted it would be necessary, Ashley left her a note, just in case she woke up. Ash tiptoed downstairs, grabbed her coat off the hook, and her key from the table. Quietly she unlocked the door and inched it open. She squeezed through the door and slowly closed it again. She locked the door again and spun around. Seth was right behind her and caught her as she stumbled.

For a second, they stood there, frozen, looking into each other's eyes, his arms around her. Ashley broke away first, slightly embarrassed. She wasn't quite sure what to make of that exchange. There was a part of her that she had pushed away so long ago, those feelings she had towards Seth. In that moment, they started to creep out of the corner of her brain where she had pushed them.

Ashley shook her head, pushing the feelings back again. Seth didn't seem to notice so Ashley acted as if nothing happened. She noticed that Seth had dropped something when he caught her. His backpack.

"What's in there?"

Seth shrugged. "Nothing special. Just some blankets in case we get cold."

"And where, exactly, are we going?"

"I don't know yet. Come on." He took her wrist and pulled her behind him. Once they got to the street, he released his hold on her. He walked over to the middle of the road and started walking down the centre line.

"What are you doing?" Ashley called from the sidewalk, laughing.

"Walking down the street."

"Really? I hadn't noticed," Ashley responded sarcastically. "What I meant was why are you walking in the middle of the road?"

"Because it is fun. Come on, there aren't going to be any cars out at this time." He waved her over. Ashley smiled and crossed the street to walk next to him.

"Have we decided where we are going yet?"

"Nope, but I do want you to finish that story you were telling me, about meeting Elliot."

"Okay, but on one condition. You have to tell me Leah's story first."

Seth sighed, Ashley knew he didn't want to talk about his sister behind her back, but Ashley wanted to understand, and she knew Leah wouldn't explain it to her herself.

"Fine, but only because it will help you understand that she isn't against you.

"It all started a while ago, long before you came here. Sam Uley and Leah had been dating since she was a freshman, he was a senior. Somehow they made it work. They really loved each other. At one point, Sam had disappeared for two weeks. No one knew where he was. Our entire family was searching for him and Leah was a wreck. She was worried he was in an accident in the forest or something. I did my best to comfort her, but nothing anyone did made her feel better. I heard her cry herself to sleep every night. More than once I went into her room and laid down next to her. I would stay there until she or I fell asleep, just to make sure she knew she wasn't alone.

"After two weeks though, he came back. I had never seen Leah so happy. But after a few weeks their relationship started having some strain.

"It was as though Sam had come back a different person. He didn't tell anyone, including Leah, where he had been. He started keeping more secrets from her and he would suddenly rush out, with no explanation. Although it was hard on both of them, again they made it work. That is, until Emily, our second cousin, came down from the Makha tribe for a visit. Leah was ecstatic. She and Emily were like sisters, she couldn't wait to introduce her to Sam.

"When Emily did meet Sam though, something changed. I remember when it happened. Sam was over at our house with Leah when Emily arrived. When Emily and Sam made eye contact, something, I don't know what, altered.

"After that, Sam and Emily became inseparable. He broke up with Leah to be with Emily, and Emily let it happen. Leah was distraught. She felt betrayed by Emily, and heartbroken by Sam. Two of the people she was closest with in her life betrayed her. Leah changed quite a bit after that.

"She became tough, almost unfeeling. She was angry at almost everyone, especially Emily. Leah wouldn't speak to her for weeks, no matter how hard Emily tried. I seemed to be the only person she wasn't bitter towards. Even now, she is bitter towards anyone she meets. She wears her toughness like a shield and she doesn't let her guard down often."

Ashley was speechless. She never knew Leah had been through so much heartache. She had so many emotions running through her at this point. Pity and anger were the strongest. Ashley stopped walking and turned on Seth.

Until that point, they had continued walking down the street. Seth was right, there weren't any cars. It took Ashley a second to realize where they were. She was so absorbed in the story that she wasn't paying attention to their direction of travel. They were nearing the closed convenience store that was owned by Embry's mom.

"And Emily didn't do anything? They were like sisters! I know Daphne would never do something like that to me without an explanation at the very least!" Ashley demanded. She was angry at Emily for hurting Leah like this.

"I know, it looks bad on Emily's part but I don't blame her," Seth responded calmly. He turned around and started walking again. Ashley had to run for a second to catch up with him. "And I don't blame Sam either. I think they both had their reasons, and both Sam and Emily felt incredibly guilty about it. I know they blame themselves for hurting her, but they couldn't help it, they love each other too much.

"I also think that is why she doesn't like you so much. She is worried I will get hurt the same way she was."

"Seth, I would never-"

He cut her off before she could finish. "I know you wouldn't. Not on purpose at least. Sam and Emily didn't do it just to hurt Leah. They fell in love and I am actually glad Sam left Leah."

Ashley was dumbfounded. "How could you-"

He cut her off again. "I know, I'm not happy she was hurt, but I am glad Sam cut it off. I think it would have hurt her more if Sam was in love with Emily but stayed with Leah. He would never be able to fully be with Leah. He might have even cheated on her. I know Leah is bitter about the whole thing but I think she will realize it someday."

"Wow, you really are amazing. I can't believe Leah actually went through all that. It must be terrible for her, seeing Sam and Emily together."

"Yeah, it is, but she is putting on a brave face, Emily asked her to be a bridesmaid at her and Sam's wedding."

Again, Ashley was speechless. Seth looked down at her, and saw her mouth open in an "o".

"I know, it sounds like Emily is a terrible person doesn't it? I swear she isn't though. She is trying to heal the conflict between her and Leah the best she can. I mean, do you think it would have been better if Emily didn't even invite her to the wedding? Not involve her at all?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But still, I can't even begin to imagine how Leah must be feeling."

"Right now she is torn over the entire thing. She's torn between hating them for betraying her and hurting her so much, and being happy that the people she loves are happy."

Ashley shook her head, she never knew Leah had been through so much heartache. This changed her entire view of Leah.

Ashley and Seth walked for a few minutes in silence. Seth was letting the story sink in, and allowing Ashley time to think to herself. Ashley was shaken from her thoughts when Seth suddenly stopped. She looked around her and realized they were outside her house again.

"You should really get some sleep. You look exhausted."

"But I'm not tired." Ashley said, yawning afterwards.

"Yes, you are. Go to sleep. We can hang out again tomorrow -" Seth looked at his watch. "Or later today actually."

"Really? What time is it?"

"1:30 in the morning, we have been out for over an hour."

"Wow, it doesn't feel like it."

"I know, same here. You know what, you get some sleep and text me when you wake up. Then tomorrow we can go to the beach or something. Remember, you didn't get the chance to tell me about meeting Elliot."

"Oh, yeah. I can tell you now if you want."

"No, I don't want you falling asleep half-way through the story." Seth was only half teasing.

"Okay, fine. I will text you tomorrow. Goodnight." Ashley hugged him tightly then went to unlock her front door. "Are you sure you will be alright walking home by yourself?"

"As I said, not really any people out."

"That's what worries me, we live in a forest with any number of dangerous creatures."

He rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, I will be fine."

"Okay, if you say so, but text me when you get home, so I know you are safe. And text me the word-" Ashley went on her toes to whisper in his ear. "_Stars_." She went back down to her normal height. "just so that I'm sure it is you." Ashley smiled up at him.

Seth sighed but smiled. "You're overreacting."

"Fine, humor me then."

"Fine, I will text you when I get home. Goodnight Ashley, see you tomorrow." Seth took a step forward and wrapped his arms around her.

Ashley smiled into his chest and breathed in his familiar, comforting scent. "Thank you, goodnight."

They held onto each other a little longer than necessary, neither one wanting to be the first to let go. Eventually she did let go though, and turned around to go into her house. "See you tomorrow."

"See ya'." He smiled and waved as he walked down the steps of her porch, to the sidewalk, and into the night.

Ashley closed her front door behind her and leaned up against it. She sighed and slid down the door until she was sitting on the ground, back against the door. She didn't realize how exhausted she was. It was weird, she usually forgot a lot of things when she was with Seth.

Ashley was about to fall asleep when she felt something wet on her face and she sat up with a start. Standing eye-to-eye with her was Rosie with her tongue sticking out.

"Alright, alright, I'm getting up," she muttered to the dog as she found the energy to stand up and take her coat off. She hung it up on the hanger, right where it was before she left. She put her shoes back in the same spot, along with the spare key after checking that the door was locked. The front hall looked untouched.

When Ashley got to the top of the stairs, her phone vibrated from her pocket.

_Stars. I'm home now so you don't have to worry :) is your mom still asleep?_

Ashley smiled at the text and relaxed. She didn't even realize she was tense, but she was happy Seth was home safely and that he had remembered

_Thank you :) and I actually don't know. she probably is, she wasn't here when I got in but I will go check anyways._

Ashley tiptoed down the hall to the master bedroom. She carefully inched open the door and peeked in. Her mom's chest was rising and falling steadily. She was still fast asleep. She texted Seth back.

_Nope, she is still sleeping. How about your parents? And Leah?_

_Both my parents are still sleeping. I think Leah might have heard me come in but she wouldn't tell Mom or Dad_

_Good because if she does your mom will tell my mom and we'll both be screwed :P_

_Don't worry about it, Leah owes me. She used to sneak out with Sam all the time and I never told._

Ashley started to respond but a yawn stopped her.

_Ok, well I'm going to sleep because I'm exhausted. Text me tomorrow :)_

_Goodnight Ashley :)_

Ashley dragged her feet to her room where Rosie was lying down on her bed already. She flopped down on her bed and had just enough energy to reach up and turn off her light before falling into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

When Ashley woke up the next morning she felt incredibly stiff. She rolled over and looked at her alarm clock. It read 12:23 PM. She had slept through the entire morning. She remembered her plans with Seth and sat up quickly. She started running her hands all around her bed, searching for her phone.

When she found it under her pillow she quickly texted Seth apologizing for waking up so late.

_Don't worry about it ash, I just woke up too_

That made Ashley feel a little bit better.

_What time do you want to hang out today? _Seth texted her

_I don't know, how about 1:30? I still have to shower and get ready._

_And that's going to take you an hour?_

_That's if I rush, we girls take pride in our appearance and that means taking the time to do it_

_But youre just as beautiful in sweats without makeup as you are all done up_

Ashley blushed and smiled and her phone. She got butterflies in her stomach.

_Yeah right_

She sent another text.

_I'm still getting ready. Come over around 1:30?_

_Ok ash, whatever you say. I will see you later :)_

Ashley's stomach growled so she walked downstairs to get some food. When she walked into the kitchen, she noticed a piece of paper on the fridge. She walked closer to examine it. It read:

_Ashley,_

_Went to Sue's for the morning. I was going to invite you to come but you were fast asleep. Sue said you can come over if you want when you wake up. Call me if you need me._

_Love, Mom_

_P.S. I am working this afternoon. 12:00-7:00._

Ashley put the note down on the counter and took a plate out of the cupboard. She put some bread in the toaster and ran upstairs to pick out some clothes while her bread was toasting.

She decided on yoga pants, a tank top, and a sweater. Nothing special, but still nice enough. Ashley put the clothes on the bathroom counter and ran back downstairs to get her toast.

After she ate, showered, and dressed, Ashley did her hair and makeup. She just blow-dried it straight and put on her usual make up. When she was satisfied with the way she looked she took out her phone to check the time. It was only 1:15.

Ashley remembered something she used to love doing when she was home alone. She grabbed her earphones and plugged them into her phone. She turned the volume up and danced around the house.

While listening to Skyscraper by Demi Lovato, Ashley was spinning around in a circle, her socks helping her spin on the hardwood floors. When she tried stopping the spin, her sock slipped on the floor and she stumbled. Two arms caught her before she hit the floor.

Ashley started freaking out. She ripped the earphones out of her ears and turned around quickly to see who the intruder was. Standing in front of her was Seth, a huge grin on his face.

"Oh my God, what are you doing?" Ashley gasped and held her chest. "More importantly, how did you get in? And how long have you been standing there?"

"Your mom was at my house, she gave me the spare key and told me to get you out of the house. I tried ringing the doorbell but you didn't answer, so I let myself in. Didn't you hear it? Or Rosie barking?"

"No, I guess not. My music was too loud. Sorry about that. I totally lost track of time." Ashley looked down and blushed, thinking about how stupid she must have looked. "You still didn't answer my question, how long were you standing there?"

"Don't worry, not long. Just long enough to walk through the door and see you spinning and falling."

Ashley blushed again.

"Well, thank you. Hold on a sec, I just have to grab my sweater from my room."

Ashley ran upstairs, pulling the earphones out of her phone in the process. She shoved the phone into her pants pocket and threw the earphones on the bed. She grabbed her sweater from beside the discarded earphones, and dashed to the bathroom, closing her bedroom door behind her. She checked her hair in the mirror and shut off all the lights.

When Ashley got down the stairs, she found Seth crouched down, petting Rosie. Rosie's tail was wagging like crazy, a sign that she liked him.

"I see you have made a new friend."

"Yeah, I have always wanted a dog, but for some reason my dad would never let me get one. I tried so hard to convince him to change his mind, but every time I did he would say something like 'You will understand when you are older.' I still don't understand what the big deal over owning a dog is. One like Rosie is perfect for me. Affectionate, loyal, protective, tame, and sporty."

"Sounds like you," Ashley teased him, but it was kind of true.

"Woof." Seth smiled and stood up.

"Come on lets go, we can take Rosie for a walk later. Right now I want to go to the beach before it starts raining."

Ashley and Seth slipped on their shoes, and coats. Seth handed Ashley the spare key and she hung it up on the key ring before taking her own key and locking the door behind them.

Seth seemed to be bouncing with excitement, more than usual.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" he asked.

"I don't know, you just seem," Ashley paused, looking for the right word, "different today."

"I think your imagining things." Seth smiled down at her.

They walked a few feet in silence before Seth began talking again.

"So are you going to tell me the story?"

"What story?"

"The one of how you and Elliot met. You promised you would tell me. Remember?" Seth raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, okay. I don't see why you want to hear it so badly, it's not very exciting, but I will tell you anyways.

"Elliot and I met on the first day of kindergarten. I remember my dad was dropping me off and I didn't want him to go. I put up quite the fuss. In the end, he had to peel me off of his leg, which I tried holding on to. He picked me up, kissed my forehead and told me he would be back to pick me up later.

"I remember crying to when he left. I hated being left alone, I still do. I would much rather sit with someone and do two totally unrelated things, not talking to each other, than do something by myself.

"But anyways, when he finally left, I was upset and crying and this little boy came up and hugged me and said 'Don't worry, I cried when my mommy left too, but it's fun here. Come on.'

"After that we were inseparable. We always sat together, got ready together, walked together, and ate lunch together. He was my best friend, and things stayed pretty much the same until eighth grade."

Ashley looked up at Seth. He looked very absorbed in something and was looking down at her.

"Well?" he urged.

"Well what?"

"What happened in eighth grade?"

"I don't believe that was part of the original deal." She smiled. They were at the beach at this point. Ashley sat down on a branch that was sticking out of a tree. Seth sat down beside her.

"Well I still want to know! You can't end a story like that!"

Ashley laughed at how interested he was.

"Fine. Around eighth grade, people started picking on me for spending all my time with Elliot. He was my only friend, and people were teasing me about liking him. No matter how many times I told people he was like a brother to me, the other kids wouldn't drop it. But, things were worse for Elliot.

"People started realizing he was different from the other boys. When they would play sports, he would stay by the sideline, watching them. When they talked about girls, he talked with the girls. Eventually people started spreading rumors that he was gay. Things got bad for both of us.

"He tried to prove himself to both the boys at school, and his dad. His dad was the type to want a son to toss the ball around with, and Elliot wasn't that type. He tried to be to impress his dad, but it made him depressed. He also tried to prove himself to the boys at school by being rude to me, and making fun of the girls.

"He became the worst bully I have yet to seen, and I was his favourite target. If I passed him and his 'friends' in the hall he would shove me into the wall, or knock my books out of my hands. He called my names and would start rumors about me. His group would also convince everyone else to team up with them in the mission to make my life a living Hell.

"Since most of my peers were now bullying me as well, I had no one to help me. Daphne tried the best she could, but she was in high school by then and could only really help from home. Besides, she was never one to talk about feelings or problems, and I didn't want to get my mom involved because I knew there wasn't much she could do. My father also passed away that year, and she was a mess because of it. She could hardly handle her own problems, never mind mine.

"I spent a lot of that year alone, and I am not proud of it, but I considered suicide and self-mutilation multiple times during that year." Ashley felt Seth's arms around her in a moment. He turned took her chin and forced her to look at him. She looked up with tears in her eyes and saw staring down at her hard with a mixture of hurt and anger.

"I could never bring myself to do it, though obviously, considering I'm still here. I just suffered through it, hoping that life would get better."

She couldn't stand to look him in the eyes any longer, his look was too emotional. He was sad, hurt, relieved, angry , and a few more emotions Ashley couldn't pick out. She looked back down at her lap and leaned into him. Seth moved closer to her, tightened his arms around her and buried his face in her hair. Ashley took a deep breath and swallowed down tears, gaining control over her emotions. When she was in control of herself, she continued the story.

"The summer between grade eight and nine finally came and I was glad to get out of there. Although it wasn't the last I saw of those kids.

"Elliot came to my house one day and apologized. He admitted to me that he was in fact gay and was just scared of the other kids. I promised to keep his secret and help him through it, if he promised to never do anything like that to me again. Eventually, through having me as a confident and having him as the only person I talked to, we because friends again."

Ashley paused for a second when she felt the weight removed from her head.

"Why though?" Seth lifted his head and asked, confused.

"Why what? Why would I forgive him?"

"Yeah, I mean, I am all for forgiveness and second chances, but he was horrible to you. Why did you feel the need to be the one he could confide in? Why not make him find someone else? Why trust him again so easily?"

Ashley sighed. "I don't know. I never really thought about it, it just seemed like the right thing to do. He was on my porch, begging for forgiveness, and breaking down in front of me. I couldn't turn him away.

"I guess the main reason I did it was because I knew what it was like to be alone, to have no one to turn to, and I couldn't, or wouldn't, let any feel that way, no matter who they were. Nobody deserves that feeling and I was, and still am, willing to do anything in my power to prevent someone from ever feeling that way.

"After that, both of us learned to just ignore anyone who tried to come between us, and we learned to get back that friendship we had. I don't think it was ever the same. We were no longer bound by innocence, and childhood, but more a need for each other. I needed a friend and he needed someone he could trust, someone he knew wouldn't judge him ever.

"Things have not been perfect since then though. About six months after he came out to me, Elliot finally gained the courage to come out to his family, and when he did, his father didn't except him at all.

"His father kicked him out, so he came to live with me and my mom for a while. He only moved back in with his mother, Anne, two months before I moved here. Anne had left Elliot's father, unhappy with the way he treated her son, and took Elliot back in.

"Anne was always somewhat of a submissive wife. Before that, she had never stood up to her husband. I guess him kicking Elliot out was the last straw and she finally left him.

"That was when the plans to move were put into place. Elliot had since then met another boy named Spencer. Spencer was like a mentor to Elliot and the two of them ended up dating. If it wasn't for Spencer, I don't know what Elliot would have done when I left. He had never had anyone else. I hated leaving for that reason."

Neither of them spoke for a second, they just sat there, absorbing the renewed information. The only sounds were their breathing and the waves. After a little while, Seth pulled Ashley closer to him and broke the silence.

"You are amazing." Seth said.

Ashley rolled her eyes at him. "I'm really not that amazing though. I have way more bad qualities."

"You are though. You're strong, and forgiving, and caring. You don't see yourself the way I do. I thank God that you are still here and you're here with me because I promise you I will never hurt you the way he did. You are amazing, and you make me want to be a better person."

Ashley smiled and shook her head. "You already are."

Ashley looked up into Seth's eyes. It felt like something in the world shifted, like she never wanted this moment to end. She didn't care that it might mess up their friendship, she didn't care what anyone thought, all she wanted in that moment was to kiss him, and have him hold her and never let go. She leaned up, and Seth brought his face down towards her. Just as their lips were about to touch, it started pouring.

Ashley squealed and the two of them jumped apart. The rain shocked her out of whatever trance she was in. Ashley started laughing and jumped down from the tree branch, running for cover from downpour. Seth jumped down as well and followed quickly behind her. When he caught up to her he wrapped his hand around her wrist, stopping her.

She turned around and he was right in front of her. They took each other's hands and held them at their sides so their bodies were pressed up against each other. They looked into each other's eyes for a minute before Ashley went up on her toes at the same time Seth leaned down. Their lips touched, cautious at first, but then they both made up their minds.

Their kiss became deeper and more passionate. Ashley wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, and he did the same to her waist. They fit perfectly together and that moment was pure bliss. All she could smell was him, all she could feel was him, all she could taste was him, all she could hear was the rain around them. It was a perfect first kiss.

When they pulled away, breathless, Seth leaned his forehead down to touch her's, looking into her eyes.

"I have wanted to do that since the moment we bumped into each other on your first day."

Ashley was thinking the exact same thing and smiled. "Me too."

The couple walked back to her house, holding hands, both overwhelmed with happiness. The rained had finally stopped but the roads were sleek, Ashley was worried about slipping, but Seth assured her that he would catch her if something like that happened.

When they got to her porch, Ashley was hesitant to let go. She hugged Seth tightly around the waist, trying to pull herself as close to him as she could. She breathed in his scent which calmed her, something she never noticed before.

"Do you really have to go?"

He leaned down and kissed her wet hair.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I really don't want to, but my mom was very strict about being home by five. She wouldn't tell me why though."

"Oh, ok." Ashley sighed.

"How about we do something later tonight? Say, 7:00-ish? I will call you, I promise."

"Ok, I will see you later." Ashley kissed him quickly before going into her house. She knew if she hesitated, she would never leave. She watched Seth walk down the street.

Ashley sighed and kicked off her soaking shoes, wondering if this day could get any better. She peeled off her sweater and brought it down to the laundry room. She changed out of her wet clothes, into some fresh clothes from the dryer. She threw her wet clothes into the washing machine and went back upstairs.

Ashley got into her living room, and screamed.

**A/N: Thank you all for reading and I hope you are liking it. Thank you especially to kstarorange, Jule, and iluvpyros for reviewing. As for the rest of you, who I know are reading this, please review. They help inspire me. Even if it is just constructive criticism or a few words, they still mean the world to me so please review. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh my God!" Ashley ran up to her sister and hugged her tightly. "What are you doing here?"

Daphne laughed at her sister's enthusiasm. "What does it look like I'm doing? I came to visit for spring break. Mom said you had an extra room so I thought I would surprise you two. Let me guess, you got caught in the rain." Daphne picked up Ashley's damp hair.

Ashley smiled. "Something like that." This was turning out to be the best day ever. "Does mom know?"

"Nope, not yet"

"We should go to Port Angeles and tell her."

"Sure, but let me get in the door first and show me around the house"

Ashley gave her a short tour, Daphne was purposely taking longer to annoy Ashley.

"Daphne, hurry up!"

Daphne laughed, "Fine, help me put some stuff away and we can go"

They put everything away and Ashley tugged her sister downstairs.

As the sisters walked to Daphne's car in the driveway, Ashley slipped on the slick driveway and had to grab the passenger's door handle to stop herself from falling.

"All this rain isn't good for you, Clumsy" Daphne teased her sister from the driver's seat.

"Oh hush." Ashley said with a glare that quickly turned into smile.

Daph laughed and started the car. Ashley pointed her in the direction of Port Angeles. Just then Ashley's phone rang. Ashley looked down at her phone and smiled, it was Seth.

"Hey"

"Hey, about this evening-"

"Dammit," Ashley cut him off. "I don't know how I forgot. I'm so sorry. Daphne was here when I got home and I guess with all the excitement, it slipped my mind. Also, I'm still a little light headed from earlier. We are going to Port Angeles now to tell my mom."

Daphne gave Ashley a questioning look. Ashley smiled but didn't give her sister an explanation. She just motioned for her sister to ignore her and keep her eyes on the road.

"Don't worry, I totally understand." He was sincere. That was one of the things Ashley loved about him, he was so understanding.

"I promise I will make it up to you! What are you doing tomorrow after school?"

He laughed. "Ash, its ok, I understand. I'm sure you want to spend the day with your sister. I'll be seeing you soon anyways."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing. Just that I will see you soon, one way or another. I got you all day today and yesterday, have fun with your sister." When Ashley didn't respond he added "Honestly Ash, its okay."

"How did I get so lucky?"

"I should be asking the same question."

"You're a liar."

"Ok Ashley, whatever you say." He laughed.

"I will call you later."

"Ok, bye."

Ashley hung up and turned to her sister.

"What was that all about?" Daphne asked.

"I forgot I made plans with my bo- I mean my friend" Ashley replied, trying to be casual. Daphne didn't buy it.

"Ashley…"

"Fine, but you can't tell mom. I'd be surprised if she doesn't figure it out herself, but still."

"Fine"

"I have a boyfriend." Ashley flushed and looked down at her feet.

"You what? What is his name? And why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I'm telling you now! His name is Seth Clearwater. Plus we have only been technically got together today."

"I can't believe this. My baby sister has a boyfriend and she didn't tell me. Wait, what do you mean technically? And why would mom know? Besides, you still could have told me before."

"When was I supposed to tell you? You were there when I got home so I don't know how I could have told you any earlier. Not my fault you are impatient." Ashley teased her sister. "Turn left here, and I mean technically because we have been friends for a while and we both liked each other but neither wanted to admit it in case things got awkward. Mom might figure it out because she and Seth's mom Sue are friends. They gossip more than you and I ever do. I'm sure they will put two and two together eventually"

"I can't believe this. My little sister has a boyfriend and I don't!" They were entering Port Angeles now.

"It's not my fault you never said yes to any of the boys who asked you out."

Daphne rolled her eyes but smiled. Ashley smiled too, thinking about how great her life was at the moment. Both of the girls were silent for a moment, lost in their thoughts.

"Are you happy?" Daphne asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

"Huh?"

"Are you happy with him?"

Ashley smiled. "Very."

"Good. If that changes I will kick his ass."

Ashley laughed. "Okay Daph."

"Will I meet him tomorrow?"

"Um, yeah, I guess. If you want to."

"Duh! Of course I do, silly."

The sisters laughed as they got out of the car and headed towards their mom's store. The bell rang as Ashley pushed open the door. Her mother was at her desk and looked up, probably confused as to how and why Ashley would be there, until Daphne came out from behind her. Terry gasped and jumped up. She ran over and pulled both her daughters into a hug.

"What are you doing here? When did you get here? How long will you be here for?"

"Mom, calm down. I only just got here. Ashley only let me unpack my things before dragging me out here. I am hoping to stay for spring break."

"Oh, I'm so glad you are here! I have so much to tell you!" Terry looked up at the clock. "I'm still here for an hour and I have some work to do. How about you girls explore the town a little and meet me back here in an hour. I have to call Sue and see if it is alright if you come with us tonight."

"Mom, what are you talking about?" Ashley asked confused. Daphne gave her a subtle look that Ashley saw out of the corner of her eye.

"Seth didn't tell you? We are going to the Clearwaters' for dinner tonight. Daphne you can meet my friend Sue, her husband and their two kids. Seth is Ashley's friend and the same age as her and their daughter Leah is about the same age as you."

So that was what Seth meant by seeing her soon.

"Sounds great." Daphne smiled. "We will meet you back here in an hour. Come on Ash, let's go do some shopping."

The girls left the store and walked down the sidewalk, looking into the store windows.

"I guess I will meet him sooner than expected."

"I guess."

"So I think last night went well," Seth said leaning up against the locker next to Ashley's. They were the only two people in the hallway. "I think Daphne had fun." He joked.

"Oh please," Ashley rolled her eyes as she slammed her locker shut. "She wasn't paying attention to much of anything after that guy came by. What was his name again? And not to be mean or anything, but why was he even there? I've never seen him before."

"Paul. He is one of Sam's guys. I think he was there to talk to my dad about something. I heard Sam's name a few times too. I guess they were discussing council stuff. You know, the one a bunch of the elders are in?" Seth explained as he waked next to Ashley. She bumped her hand against his casually, and was glad when he intertwined his fingers with her's, taking the hint.

"I keep forgetting I get to do this." He said swinging their hands back and forth as they walked down the hallway.

"And this," Ashley said before reaching on her toes to kiss Seth. He smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

When the two broke apart, Ashley walked towards their classroom. Seth ran in front of her and leaned against the doorframe, his arm extended to the other side, blocking Ashley's entrance

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked

Confused, Ashley said, "Um, going to class?"

"No you're not," Seth responded with a smile. "We have tons of time, come on."

Ashley thought about this for a minute but before she could answer he intertwined his fingers with hers again and tugged her along, deciding for her. She couldn't help but smile a little at Seth's enthusiasm. He led her down the staircase and around the corner where she saw a group of people in a circle talking. Leah was the first to notice them. She had a confused look on her face before her eyes landed on their intertwined fingers. Her eyes darted up to make eye contact with Seth, her expression was telling him to let go of Ashley's hand. Seth stared back at her defiantly. Leah was the first of the siblings to look away, her eyes went to Ashley. When she noticed Ashley staring, her expression turned icy. Ashley looked away quickly, her face filling with colour. She tried pulling her hand out of Seth's but he tightened his grip on her hand. Leah walked away in a huff.

"Don't worry about her, she'll warm up eventually." Seth whispered in her ear.

That was when the rest of the group noticed them.

"Finally, you two are together."

**A/N: You were all expecting something different weren't you? I'm sorry this one is so short, I haven't had a lot of time recently because exams are this week. I promise the next one will be longer. Keep reviewing and thank you especially to madittude99. Anyhoo, there will be a new chapter up within the week. I hope you are liking it.**


	6. Chapter 6

Ashley and Seth were sitting on the couch at her house. Her feet were in his lap and they were watching TV. Out of nowhere, Seth leaned over to Ashley and started tickling her. She squealed, jumped up and ran away. He chased her around the house. At one point she ran around the corner and hid there for a minute while she caught her breath. She couldn't see Seth, and she was suspicious of how quiet the house suddenly went. She peaked out from behind the corner of the wall and he ran around and caught her around the waist. They fell to the ground laughing. When she caught her breath, she kissed him.

She heard the Seth's cell phone ring from the kitchen where he left it on the counter. She growled into the kiss and Seth laughed. He jumped up to answer it, laughing still at her unimpressed expression. She followed after him. He grabbed his phone and leaned up against the kitchen counter. Ashley jumped up on the counter and sat beside him.

"Hello," he said breathlessly from laughing. The smile was gone from his face in an instant and she knew right away that something was wrong. His usual smile was replaced by a look of shock. She tried to catch his eye, but he wouldn't look at her. He was staring at the ground.

"Sam, what are you talking about?" -pause- "How could that happen?" - "Oh my God!" - "Where is Mom?"– "I am at Ashley's." He finally looked at Ashley for a second then back at the ground. "No, I won't bring her.

"Yeah, I'll wait outside" He hung up the phone and turned to her. Ashley jumped off of the counter and looked at him; his face was clear with worry and shock. She hugged him around the waist knowing something had to be wrong.

"Ash, I have to go." His voice was emotionless. He untangled her arms from around him and walked to the front hall.

"Seth, what is going on?" Ashley was worried now; she had never seen him act so…cold. When he didn't answer her she grabbed his hand, making him stop. "Seth."

He turned and looked down at her. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them and answering her. His answer was just a whisper, she had to strain to hear it. "I have to get to the hospital, my dad, he had a heart attack, he is in the ICU." His voice cracked at the end. "Sam is coming to get me."

Ashley's jaw dropped. "Let me come with you," she whispered back.

"Ashley, I don't know what will happen there."

"Exactly, I'm not leaving you. I am not letting you face that alone." She laced her fingers with his and squeezed his hand gently. He nodded and she grabbed her jacket.

Seth sat in the back seat with her while Sam drove. Ashley rubbed his hand with her thumb soothingly, never letting go of it. His face was hard and he hardly looked at her, no matter how many times she tried to catch his eye. Eventually she sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. He leaned his head down slightly to rest it on hers.

When they got to the hospital, Sam led them inside and to a room where she saw Sue sitting in a chair beside an unconscious man. Ashley and Seth both stopped at the same time and took in the scene before them. It took Ashley a minute to recognize the man to be Harry. The Harry she knew was strong and light-hearted, much like Seth. The man she saw in the bed was weak and pale. He was hooked up to an IV, with tubes all round him. Sue looked up as they entered the room. Her face was red and her eyes were puffy with tears. Leah was nowhere in sight.

Seth slowly released Ashley's hand and walked towards his unconscious father's bed. He stood beside Sue who was holding Harry's hand.

Seth reached out to his father and Sue took his other hand. Ashley debated going over to them, but in the end she decided to leave him with his parents, but didn't go far. She slowly and quietly walked out of the room to find Sam, she wanted to ask him what happened. Ashley got to the waiting room and found Terry talking to Sam. Ashley assumed he called her too, to support Sue. She walked up to them, a million questions on her mind. As she approached, she heard what sounded like a faint wolf howl from outside and stopped in her tracks. Sam looked towards the door, excused himself and rushed out.

"What happened?" Ashley asked is a hushed voice once she started moving again and reached her mother. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she was biting her thumb nail. It was a habit she had given up last year, but she slipped up sometimes when she was really nervous or stressed, and right now she was both.

"I'm not sure. From what Sam told me, Harry was at home with Sue and Leah and he suddenly went into cardiac arrest. Sue called 9-1-1 immediately and Leah rushed out of the house. She hasn't been seen since. And no, we don't know what caused it." Terry answered the question Ashley had been about to ask. Ashley closed her mouth and listened. "I mean, I know Harry has high cholesterol and it made him at risk for a heart attack, but no one knows exactly what brought it on." Terry collapsed in a chair.

Ashley sat down beside her mother. "How long have you been here?"

"Not long. I only just got here. Probably not long after you."

Everything was finally sinking in. "Oh my god."

"It doesn't look good, the heart attack was severe. No one knows what will happen from here. The doctors have done all they can, now all we can do is wait."

The next 24 hours were excruciating. Leah showed up about an hour after the rest of them and stayed by her father's side. Terry and Sam were the only two who ever left the hospital. Sam was in and out all day, and Terry had gone to the Clearwater's to get fresh clothes for the family, who were all staying the night. She had also gone home to pick up some fresh clothes for Ashley, who insisted to stay the night with Seth, and to take care of Rosie. Sue hardly ever left Harry's side and when she did it was to use the washroom or talk to Terry or her children.

Leah had been incredibly strong throughout this, and Ashley admired her for it. She had been through so much and she handled the situation the best out of everyone.

Seth refused to leave the hospital and Ashley refused to leave him. He seemed to be handling it the worst. He constantly appeared to be in a daze that only Ashley could break him out of, but only for small periods of time. He spent much of his time in Harry's hospital room with the rest of his family. Ashley went in occasionally, but sometimes she felt as though she was intruding on what could be the family's last moments together. Other times Seth would be sitting in the chair next to his father's bed and pull Ashley into his lap and just hold her. She did her best to be comforting, but she knew how this felt. She went through the same thing with her dad.

Everyone handles grief differently, but it was hard to reassure someone when you yourself had no idea what would happen. On the odd occasion you did feel better, you also would feel guilty for letting yourself be happy when you should be suffering.

At one point, Terry and Ashley had convinced Sue and Seth to leave Harry's room to go to the cafeteria for some food, both of them realizing neither had eaten in hours and it would only hurt them. Ashley went back to Harry's room so he wouldn't be alone. There she found Leah had come into the room while they were gone.

She was sitting by herself, tears running down her face. Ashley hesitated for a second before sitting down in the chair next to Leah. She and Leah had never been particularly close, Leah seemed to hate Ashley, but Ashley knew she couldn't leave her like this, alone. She knew what Leah had been through already and she didn't deserve to go through this by herself, especially when she saw that Seth had Ashley here and Leah had nobody. Her Sam was in and out, but he couldn't offer her any comfort without making it worse and she knew that, and it just made the entire situation worse.

Leah was too strong and proud to want to talk about it. Ashley gently nudged the other girl, letting Leah know she was there. Leah leaned against Ashley and started crying. She kept muttering something like "It's my fault, all my fault. I'm so sorry." It was so quiet Ashley wasn't even sure if she was hearing Leah correctly so she simply let the other girl cry on her shoulder. She had no idea how long they stayed like that, but finally they heard Sue and Seth's footsteps coming down the hall, and Leah got up and left after offering Ashley a small smile of appreciation that Ashley returned.

She felt very tired and emotionally drained. Terry had tried many times to get Ashley to come home but she wouldn't. Terry had even brought Rosie to visit because the dog was anxious being away from Ashley. She tried to get Seth to go for a walk with her, but he wouldn't leave the building. Ashley understood Seth didn't want to leave in case something happened, so she was quick on her walk with Rosie.

Late that night, Ashley walked into Harry's room and found Leah and Sue, both asleep in their chairs. Seth was awake and standing next to his father. He had bags under his eyes and they looked red from crying. Ashley took his hands and led him out of the hospital room, he didn't resist. He led him into the cafeteria and sat him down at one of the tables. She got herself a cappuccino from the coffee machine and Seth a black coffee. She wanted him to get some rest, but she knew he wouldn't so she hoped the coffee would help him. She walked back to the table where she found Seth with his head on the table, asleep.

She sat down quietly beside him and held her cappuccino in her hands, keeping them warm and sipped at it slowly. She was determined to stay awake so that if anything happened, she would be there to wake up Seth.

The boy she cared about so much looked much younger when asleep. He looked even more innocent. The thought sent a pain thought her chest, no one as purely good as Seth deserved to go through something like this. Ashley put her cappuccino down and brushed the hair out of her boyfriend's eyes and shifted closer to him.

After a while she saw one of the nurses come running through the cafeteria doors. She quickly scanned the room and her eyes fell on Seth and Ashley. Ashley immediately knew something was very wrong. She shook Seth to wake him up and by the time the nurse was there, they were both ready to follow her.

The three of them ran through the hospital in what seemed like slow motion. The hall stretched on forever. None of them spoke to each other.

They rounded the corner and the nurse stopped at the door to let them in. Seth stopped dead in his tracks when he got through the door and Ashley ran into him, not expecting the halt. She heard a deep but weak voice and she peeked out from behind Seth.

Harry was awake and somewhat sitting up. Sue had just kissed him on the lips and Ashley heard the heart monitor falter.

"Even after 20 years, you still make my heart stop when you kiss me," Harry told her while wiping the tears from her eyes. She caught his hand, held it to her cheek and closed her eyes.

"You are the most beautiful wife a man could ask for, and an amazing mother. I know you'll take good care of them. I wish I listened to you more. I love you Sue, and I will always love you. I want you to know that I completely understand if you find someone else though."

"Never," Sue whispered. "I'll love you forever."

Harry smiled weakly at his wife. "I know."

Ashley and Seth still stood in the doorway and Ashley realized what was happening. Harry was dying and everyone knew it. Seth gripped onto Ashley's hand and they walked over to Harry's bedside.

He turned to Leah who now had tears escaping from her eyes.

"Daddy, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

"Honey, no. It isn't your fault. You couldn't have known. None of us did. You will be the strongest of them all and you will teach them so much. I love you baby girl."

"I love you too Daddy, so much." Leah got out in between sobs. She squeezed his hand and he squeezed it back weakly. Finally he turned to Seth.

"Dad - I -," Seth stumbled on his words.

"You make me so proud. You are pure and kind and strong. You will take good care of your mom and sister. Ashley too, take care of her, she's good for you." Harry looked over at Ashley and smiled. Ashley smiled back and mouthed "Thank you" through tears. "I love you, Son."

"I love you too Dad."

"I love you all, forever."

And with those last remarks, Harry's head fell back on the pillow and his eyes slid shut before the heart monitor went silent. Ashley gasped, her eyes filling with water. Leah and Sue burst into tears and the nurses came in to try and save Harry. It was no use, they all knew he was gone. Ashley slid her arms around Seth's frozen figure, and wrapped them around waist. She squeezed herself to him, and cried into his shirt. He held onto her as if she was the only thing keeping him there.

Eventually Leah, Seth and Ashley left the room. They walked into the waiting room just as Sam was coming through the front doors. He froze and looked at the three of them. His questioning eyes fell on Ashley. She shook her head slightly and Sam rushed over to Leah. He pulled her into his arms and she lost it all over again. Ashley couldn't even begin to imagine how much pain Leah must have experienced in the past 24 hours.

Moments later Terry walked in with Emily. Both knew instantly what happened. Terry ran to Harry's room to comfort Sue and Emily stood in the door for a minute. She was just staring at Leah and Sam. Leah noticed and pulled away from Sam. He looked confused for a second before seeing Emily behind them. He walked with Emily in the direction of Harry's room after a quick "I'm so sorry."

Seth wrapped one arm around his sister's shoulders and the other around Ashley's waist. The three of them stood there for a minute. Terry came out and offered to drive them home. Leah thanked her and they walked out to the parking lot, leaving their father behind.

They found the car waiting outside the hospital with Daphne sitting inside. She got out when she saw them approaching and hugged Leah tightly. The two had become close since Daphne's arrival. She squeezed her sister's free hand before they all got into the car.

Nobody spoke on the way to the Clearwaters'. Ashley was sitting in the back seat with Seth. Leah was on his other side, leaning onto his shoulder. Daphne was in the front passenger's seat. She kept checking on Ashley through the mirror. Daphne looked anxious as if asking if she was alright but did not want to break the silence to do such. Ashley would nod or try to smile when she caught her sister's eye in the mirror.

When Terry pulled into the driveway, Leah got out but Seth just sat there. Ashley had to tug him out of the car and lead him to the front door. Leah who was ahead of them let herself in before running back out suddenly and into the forest. Somewhere close by Ashley and Seth heard a howl.

Seth was suddenly alert and went to run into the forest after her, Ashley followed close by. As soon as they got to the edge of the forest Paul emerged from the forest and stopped them.

"I'll get her. You stay here for when your mom gets home," Paul told Seth, his hands on Seth's chest stopping him from going further.

Seth lost it and started yelling at Paul. "Since when did you care what happened to Leah? Paul, that's my sister out there! Did you not just hear that wolf howl? She could be attacked! I can't lose her too!" Seth had lost the power in his voice by the time he finished yelling at Paul.

Paul started shaking, but when he looked past Ashley and Seth, Ashley noticed that he saw Daphne getting out of the car. He calmed down instantly and tried talking to Seth in a calmer voice. Daphne was at Paul's side, rubbing his arm soothingly.

"Seth, dude, trust me. I'll get her. Nothing will happen to her, I swear."

Daphne jumped in. "Besides, think of how your mom would feel if she came home and both you and Leah were gone?" Seth opened his mouth to argue but could not think of one for Daphne's logic.

"Just go inside and wait for her. Paul will get Leah and everything will be fine. Ashley, you will stay with him, right?"

"Of course," she agreed in a heartbeat, she wasn't planning on leaving anyways.

Seth was defeated and gave in. Ashley took his hand and pulled him through the front door. She got him up to his room. He was dead on his feet and looked like he would collapse of exhaustion at any moment. The second Seth was in bed, he fell asleep. Ashley kissed his forehead and left the room.

She went back downstairs to explain to Terry that she was staying with Seth for now. As she walked out the front door she saw Daphne and Paul by the edge of the forest. He kissed her quickly before running into the forest after Leah. Daphne walked over to Ashley and put an arm around her little sister's shoulders, squeezing them tightly. The two of them walked back to their mom's car without a word.

When they got to the car, Daphne was about to get in, but Ashley stayed where she was.

"I'm staying here, at least until Sue or Leah gets back."

Her mother did not look impressed with her decision. "Ashley, you haven't slept in over 24 hours and you haven't been home in just as long. Don't you think it is time to come home?"

"Mom, I can't leave him now. Don't you remember what it was like when Dad died? I couldn't be left alone for longer than ten minutes. Daphne and I had to sleep in the same bed because neither of us could bear being alone. That's how he feels. I'm staying."

Ashley knew she hit a sensitive spot by bringing up her dad's death but she needed to prove her point.

"Mom, let her stay." Daphne's voice was tired as she defended her sister, probably remembering the exact feeling Ashley was.

"Fine. I should go back and help Sue anyways. Will you at least come home and get a change of clothes?"

"It's okay. I'm about the same size as Leah, I'll borrow some clothes from her. Call me if you need me for anything else." Ashley walked away from her mom's car and back into the Clearwaters' house.

She looked around the living room and saw multiple reminders of Harry. The family photo on the mantel, the large arm chair he always sat in, and his necklace with a small wolf charm on the side table. Ashley walked over to the table and picked up the necklace. There, she noticed that the living room looked like it had been cleaned in a hurry. The couch cushions were not put back properly, and the couch itself was shifted slightly. Ashley could see the indents in the carpet of where the couch usually stood, but it was slightly to the right.

Ashley didn't have much room in her mind right now to question it so she just ignored it walked up to Seth's room. He was still asleep in his bed, but the sheets were already tangled. He was obviously restless. Ashley sat down on the edge of the bed and brushed the hair out of Seth's face.

He had a look of worry on his face which Ashley didn't like very much. She missed the smile he used to wear constantly. She leaned down and kissed his forehead again before securing the necklace around his neck.

Ashley's exhaustion took over. She lied down beside him and fell sleep beside him.

At some point Ashley woke up and smiled. She hadn't opened her eyes yet but she could smell Seth's scent and felt his arms around her. Sometime while they were asleep, Seth had wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. It still amazed her how perfectly they fit together.

When she opened her eyes, she saw that she had her head on his chest, his cheek was resting on her hair. She heard voices coming from downstairs and figured that must have been what woke her up. She tried to carefully slip out of Seth's arms and get out of bed so not to disturb him, although he woke up anyways.

"Shh, go back to sleep," She whispered.

He was very groggy but became alert quickly. He caught her wrist as she turned to go.

"Please, don't leave me."

She looked down at him and could see in his eyes that he was desperate.

"Okay, I won't, I promise, but I will be right back. I have to go to the bathroom."

His face had become slightly more peaceful, but it still looked upset. She kissed his cheek. He smiled for a second before her face went back to a grimace. Ashley frowned and tiptoed over to the door and opened it.

It was Sam and Sue's voiced she heard coming from downstairs. She was on her way to the bathroom when she heard them mention Leah's name. Ashley stopped and listened to their conversation.

"How is it possible? Leah? I thought only males changed," Sue whispered to Sam.

"I don't know. None of the elders even considered this possibility."

"What will happen to her?"

"I just don't know, I'm so sorry, Sue."

"Well, I hope it helps her, fully understanding why you had to leave her."

There was a moment when neither of them spoke. Then Sue asked the question Ashley was looking for the answer to.

"Did Paul find Leah?"

"Yes, he's probably explaining everything to her now. I'm sure it will be a lot to take in."

"Do you think we should tell Seth?"

"Not yet, no. I hope Leah will be the last to change and he won't have to go through any of this. Besides, it has been a hard day for everyone, I don't want to add this stress to him."

Sue took a deep breath. "Where is he?"

"He is upstairs, asleep with Ashley. You should get some sleep too Sue. I'll look after everything."

"Thank you Sam."

Ashley quietly went back to Seth's room. Seth was had fallen back asleep, but when she laid down next to him, he wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled in beside him. She was incredibly confused by Sue and Sam's conversation. She didn't mean to eavesdrop, she just wanted to make sure Leah was alright. Now she was tired and confused. She wasn't even sure if it really happened or it was just a dream.

**A/N: I tried making this one a little longer due to the fact that the last one was so short. Please continue reviewing and feel free to make suggestions :) Thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

When she woke up in the morning, Ashley still felt Seth's arms around her. She didn't move at first, she just kept her eyes closed, and remembered the moment. Unfortunately, the previous day's events inevitably came flooding back to her.

Ashley opened her eyes and carefully turned her body so she was facing Seth. She looked up and saw him already looking down at her. He half smiled at her, but the smile did not look right. It didn't reach his eyes.

Ashley snuggled into his chest and he held her closer, squeezing her to him. They stayed like that for a while before Seth loosened his grip on her. She reached up and put her hand to his cheek, rubbing it soothingly with her thumb. She half smiled again and Ashley reached up to kiss him.

He kissed her back desperately, his arms around her lower back, holding her close. With his arms around her, he rolled until she was on top of him. Ashley pulled away and looked down at him, her long hair brushing his face.

She lied down on his chest and listened to his heart. He put his face in her hair and sighed. Ashley was the first to break the silence.

"How long have you been awake?" she asked, lifting her head to look at him.

"Awhile."

"You should've woken me up."

"It's okay. You're beautiful when you sleep, and I needed the time to think."

"What are we going to do today?"

"I really just want to stay like this forever."

Ashley smiled. "That can be arranged." She moved off his chest and sat beside him, leaning against the headboard, shifting to face him. Seth did the same. Ashley took his hand and held it tightly.

For the majority of the day, Seth and Ashley stayed in bed, talking and holding each other. At one point Leah knocked lightly on the door.

"Can I come in?" she asked edging the door open.

"Of course Leah," Seth called back. Leah opened the door and slipped in before closing it again behind her. "How are you doing, little bro?"

"I'm doing okay, thanks to Ashley." Leah's eyes flashed to Ashley for a split second before going back to her brother. "How about you?"

"I-I'm," Leah stuttered and looked down.

Ashley got up out of bed and loosened her grip on Seth's hand. He tightened his grip on her and looked up with a mixture of hurt and sadness. Ashley leaned over to kiss his cheek and whisper in his ear.

"I'm just going to stretch my legs. Maybe call my mom, and get some food." Ashley stood up straight and grabbed her phone off of his side table. Seth dropped her hand. "I'll be back, I promise."

She kissed his nose before turning to leave. She also put a hand on Leah's crossed arms before dropping it and opening the door. Seth sat up and Leah went to sit on the edge of his bed.

"She is good for you Seth, I'm glad you have her. I'm so sorry I ever doubted you, and her." Ashley heard Leah say from the other side of the door.

"I'm lucky to have her."

"She's lucky to have you."

"I don't know what I would do without her. I love her."

"I know you do, I see the way you look at her. She loves you too."

Ashley smiled, realizing the truth in Leah's words. Ashley walked down the stairs to the kitchen. She leaned up against the counter and looked at her phone.

_10 Missed Calls_

Ashley sighed and pushed the talk button. Daphne picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Daph. Where's Mom?"

"She is in the living room with Sue and Sam. They have been making funeral plans all day. What have you been doing?"

"Honestly? Nothing. I have just been sitting in bed with Seth since we woke up. All we have done is talk. I'm doing my best to make him feel better but I know it is going to take a while to feel better."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

The girls were silent for a moment, remembering their dad. Ashley broke the silence.

"Is Mom freaking out? About me being here, I mean."

"No, when Sue showed up she said that she checked in on you guys earlier. Code for 'Don't worry, they are just sleeping, clothed, I checked'. Mom trusts you. I think she is realizing how mature you are. Plus, you are helping Seth and she won't stop that."

"That's good to hear. Well if she needs me tell her to call, but I don't think I'm coming home any time soon."

"I understand. I'll tell her. How are _you _doing though, Ash?"

Ashley breathed in deeply before answering. "I'm holding up. It reminds me a lot about Dad, and I am going to miss Harry too, but most of all I hate to see Seth hurting. It kills me, and I will do anything I can to make it stop."

"I know you will, and I know he is helping you too. You need each other and you're lucky to have each other."

"I know." Ashley smiled. "I'll call you later. Bye Daph."

"Bye."

Ashley hung up and, because of the lack of pockets in the pajama pants Seth got Leah to lend her, put the phone into her bra before looking through the kitchen for something she could bring upstairs to eat with Seth.

Eventually Ashley came across a carton of eggs and some bacon. But took them out of the fridge and pulled two frying pans from the lower cupboard.

Once cooked, Ashley put the food on three plates. She put two on a tray and left the third on the counter. She also grabbed two glasses of orange juice and two water bottles.

She walked up stairs and knocked on Seth's door while balancing the tray on her one hand.

"You don't have to knock Ash." She heard Seth's voice teasing her from the other side.

Ashley smiled and opened the door. She walked to the bed where Seth was sitting with Leah. Leah was drying the tears that were in her eyes. Ashley pretended not to notice.

"Here, you must be starving." Ashley put the tray beside him and turned to Leah. "I wasn't sure if you had eaten anything, but there is a plate on the counter if you are hungry." Leah nodded and stood up. Seth stood up too and hugged his sister before she left.

Ashley wrapped her arms around Seth's waist and hugged him tightly. He put his face in her hair and breathed in deeply.

"Thank you. For giving me and Leah some time alone, and for making breakfast."

"No problem. I knew you guys needed some alone time, me and Daphne sure did when it happened to us. I knew no one had eaten recently so I took some extra time to do that."

Ashley pulled away and looked up at Seth and smiled.

"You are amazing."

"Not really." Ashley shrugged and shook her head.

"Yes, you are. You don't see it but I do. And Leah does. I think things will be better after this. I think she likes you more, or at least realizes that you aren't going anywhere anytime soon." Seth smiled his real smile, the one that covered his face, for the first time in 48 hours. It took Ashley's breath away.

Ashley grinned up at him. "I love you." She knew it was true and so did he. He leaned down and kissed her.

"I love you too, so much."

The next day was Harry's funeral. Ashley had gone home eventually to get a change of clothes and shower while Seth spent time with Leah and Sue. Ashley found a pretty black, spaghetti strap dress with a slight poof, and black heels waiting on her bed. Terry had brought home three black dresses from her boutique for Ashley, Daphne and her to wear to the funeral.

When they arrived at the funeral home, Ashley immediately found Seth sitting with Leah. He stood up when he saw her and wrapped his arms around her waist. In the heels, she could reach around his neck and she hugged him close. He rested his head on her shoulder, and the two of them stood like that for a minute before they pulled apart when they heard a woman cleared her throat. It was Emily standing with Sam.

"Seth, Leah, I'm so sorry."

Ashley took Seth's hand and squeezed it before he spoke. "Thank you Emily. And Sam, thank you for coming and all your help, it means a lot."

Sam nodded but looked around Seth and Ashley to Leah who was still sitting down, tears in her eyes.

"Lee-lee?"

Leah looked up and almost lost it. Ashley noticed.

"Um, Sam, Emily, do you mind coming with me? I want to ask you about something."

Emily nodded and took Sam's had while Ashley released Seth's. He gave her a questioning look, but Seth sat down next to his sister and held her while the other three walked away.

"Really, Sam?"

Sam opened his mouth to respond but Ashley held a finger up.

"Listen, I know I don't know every detail about what happened between you two, but do you really think Leah needs this right now? She doesn't need a reminder of another person she loved and lost."

"I-I don't mean anything like that."

"I know you don't, but that's what you're doing. I am in no way telling you to leave or ignore her or anything, but she doesn't need the reminders, especially not now. There is no way you're going to be able to help her. She needs to get over you, and with all due respect, you being constantly around isn't helping her do that."

A very angry Emily opened her mouth to speak, but Sam held up a hand, stopping her. "Who do you think you are?" Sam demanded in a low voice.

Ashley stood her ground and looked the much older boy in the eye as she spoke to him. "I think I am Seth's girlfriend. I am also the girl who has seen Leah cry over and over again. For you and for her father, all in the past few days, and experience more pain in those days than anyone ever should. I am also the girl who's standing up for her for once. You are causing her pain that isn't necessary and it needs to stop. Do you not see how hard this is for her?"

Sam looked taken aback. "I-I-"

"I don't want to fight with you, especially not here and now. I respect you Sam, you do a lot for this community, but I will stand up for the people I care about. If you ever loved her, don't make this harder on her."

With that, Ashley turned and walked away from them and back to Seth and Leah, who had now been joined by Sue and beside her, Charlie Swan.

Ashley sat down beside Seth and took his hand in hers. She rested their intertwined fingers in her lap and leaned into him. He leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"What was that about?"

"I'll explain later."

Seth nodded and squeezed her hand once more before the funeral began.

The funeral was very emotionally draining for everyone. Ashley cried along with Leah and Sue. Even Seth and Charlie had a tear in their eyes once in a while.

Leah and Seth both made speeches in Harry's honor. Seth stared at Ashley the entire time trying to keep himself together and when he sat back down, he pulled Ashley into his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist. She placed a hand on his arms around her stomach. He buried his face into her neck and she leaned back against him. They stayed like that until the funeral was over.

Ashley held Seth's hand as he walked her out of the funeral home and to her mom's car. Terry was still inside the funeral home with Sue, and Daphne had gone home with Paul.

When they got to the car, Seth pulled Ashley into his arms and crushed her to him.

"I can stay if you want me to." Ashley offered.

"No, you need to go home and get some rest. Besides, I think I need to spend some time with my mom and sister."

"You sure?" Seth nodded and Ashley saw Terry and Sue approaching them. "Okay then. Call me if you need anything. I don't care how late it is or how stupid you may think it is, call me." She reached up and kissed him lightly.

"I love you." He hugged her again.

"I love you too." He released her and went over towards his mom.

Terry came up and put an arm around Ashley.

"Come on, let's go home."

Ashley opened the passenger's door and got in after one last look at Seth.

When they got home, Rosie was there at the door to greet them. Ashley petted her head and went up to her room. The dog followed her and Ashley let her in before closing the door and collapsing on the bed, kicking off her shoes.

Rosie jumped up and laid down next to her. Ashley rested her head against her dog's stomach and stared at the ceiling. Eventually she got up and took off the dress, changing into sweats.

She hardly ate any dinner that night, no matter how hard Terry or Daphne pushed her. Paul had come over for a little and Ashley decided it was best to just stay in her room for the evening.

Late that night, her cell phone started vibrating. She jumped up and grabbed it and saw that it was Seth's number.

"Seth?"

"Hey Ash, look, I don't know how to say this but," he took a deep breath. "But I don't think we should see each other anymore."

"What?" Ashley breathed and she fell back onto her bed. "Why?"

"I just don't think it's good for me right now."

"No, Seth, don't do this. Please don't break up with me. I know what you're going through isn't easy but we will get through this, together. Remember, we need each other."

There was a pause before Seth spoke again.

"I don't think I need you as much as you think I do."

Ashley breathed in a sharp breath.

"What happened to yesterday? You told me you loved me, and I overheard you and Leah talking. What about that?" Ashley was on the brink of tears.

"What about it? I guess I was wrong. I'm sorry, but I just can't do it anymore."

"But-but-" Ashley swallowed and calmed herself down. "Why this way? Why over the phone?"

"Because I couldn't do it to your face. I still care about you Ash, I'm just not good for you, and you're- you're not good for me."

"Okay," Ashley said, defeated. She did love him, even if he didn't feel the same way, and she wanted him to be happy. "If that's how you feel. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"No, I don't think you will. Sorry Ash, goodbye." Seth hung up on her.

Ashley dropped her phone onto her bed and broke down crying. She thought he heard paws on hardwood and whimpers and scratches at her door, but she didn't care. She also was vaguely aware of her door opening and Daphne and Rosie coming in. Daphne held Ashley and let her cry. Ashley indistinctly heard a murmured conversation between a male and female, but she wasn't paying attention.

Ashley cried herself to sleep that night, and Daphne stayed with her, comforting her and brushing her hair out of her face. The sisters eventually fell asleep with Rosie at their feet.

When Ashley awoke early the next morning, she was alone with only Rosie next to her, leaning against her. She got up and felt very light-headed. She fell back down on her bed. Eventually she got the energy to stand up and walk to the bathroom.

She looked like Hell, and felt even worse. Her hair was tangled, her mascara from yesterday was smudged all around her puffy eyes. Her skin was pale and her eyes were empty.

She took a shower and tried to brush out her hair. Eventually she decided to go downstairs. As she walked by the window, she thought she saw a flash of brown outside, and back up to get a better look. She saw nothing and figured it was just her tired eyes playing a trick on her.

She looked at the clock in her living room and remembered that it was Monday and she had school. It was only 6:30am so she had time to kill.

She turned on the local news channel and went into the kitchen to prepare something to eat considering she hadn't been eating very much lately. She ended up making coffee, and eventually, Daphne and Terry came downstairs.

No one said much and the three of them got ready for their days. Terry was the first to leave. Daphne volunteered to drive Ashley to school on her way to Paul's. Daphne also explained to Ashley her decision to stay in La Push past Spring Break, and she was transferring to Washington State for the rest of the year. Ashley gave her sister a small smile that she knew didn't reach her eyes. She was genuinely glad her sister was staying, but she couldn't really feel happy.

When Ashley got to school, she only had a few minutes to spare before her first class started. She walked in and her eyes immediately flashed to Seth's empty seat. She felt a sinking feeling in her chest. Her eyes flicked to the seat in front of hers and saw Kim looking at her with a cross between pity and sadness.

"Ashley, I heard about you and Seth. Listen, he probably didn't -"

"It's okay Kim, I'm okay. It just didn't work out."

Kim nodded and faced forward.

The day was very slow for Ashley. Seth stayed true to his word, and Ashley didn't see him all day. She also didn't say much to anyone. She was worried that if she did, all the walls she had built would fall and she would break down. When they day was over she was just glad to be home.

Ashley barely managed to get through the front door of her house before she broke down. She dropped her bag to the floor and sunk down beside it, leaning against the front door. All the emotions she had been holding in all day flooded her. She hugged her knees and started crying.

Eventually, Ashley heard someone outside of the door and scrambled up. She saw through the glass that it was Daphne and Paul. She couldn't stay there for another moment and ran up to her room. She collapsed onto her bed and hugged her pillow tightly. No tears came, she had already cried them all out, but she just sat there, staring at the wall.

She heard Daphne talking in a hushed voice from downstairs.

"No Paul."

"Why not, Daph? She's upstairs, she won't even notice us. I doubt she even knows I'm here."

"Because she is my sister, and she needs me. She doesn't need to see us acting like a couple."

Daphne must have done something to convince him, because Paul sighed and agreed. "Fine, but I will see you later."

"Bye, I love you."

"Love you too."

There was a long pause before she heard the door open then close. Ashley sat up quickly and grabbed a book from her bedside table. She opened the book to a random page and pretended to read it, but she was just staring at the pages, the words meant nothing to her.

Daphne came upstairs and knocked on Ashley's door lightly.

"Ash?" she said softly as she inched the door opened.

"Yeah?"

"You alright?" Daphne walked in and closed the door behind her. She went over and sat on the edge of the bed.

Ashley put her book down and took a deep breath. "I'm dealing."

Daphne hugged her sister. "I'm going to make dinner, what do you want?"

"I'm not really hungry."

"Ash-" Daphne began.

"I will eat later Daph, but I'm kind of tired. I think I will just go to bed if you don't mind."

"Of course, I will see you in the morning." Daphne kissed her sister's forehead and Ashley faked a smile, but in the back of her mind she was wishing it was still Seth kissing her.

**A/N: Sorry, I'm falling behind on my updates. I've been losing inspiration recently, but I'm still trying. Thank you all for the reviews and keep them coming. And Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Jacob completely. **


	8. Chapter 8

When Ashley finally woke up that morning, she was a little disoriented. The blankets were tangled around her legs and she was twisted within them. She had obviously had a very restless night. It was almost two weeks since Harry's funeral, and it hadn't left her mind, or her dreams.

Anxious to get out of her room, Ashley untangled herself from her blankets, and got out of bed. First, she looked out her window to see Daphne's car gone. She was probably at Paul's. Ashley felt a pain in her stomach at that thought. She was glad her sister was happy but she couldn't help wishing it was her at her boyfriend's house.

Ashley then went to check her mother's room, to see if she was awake. The bed was empty and she was nowhere in sight. She figured Terry was with Sue again. The thought of her mother being at the Clearwaters' without her made her very upset. It had been over two week since she had seen or talked to Seth.

When Ashley got to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, she scared herself a little with her own reflection. The messy bun she had put her hair in last night was loose and her hair was tangled and wavy. Her skin was very pale, more than it usually was in the morning, and there were dark circles under her eyes. They were signs of her restless night.

After showering, blow drying her hair, applying make-up and getting dressed, Ashley decided she looked somewhat decent, and went down to the kitchen. As she went down the stairs, she noticed something was different about today. The house was oddly light. She ran to the window and ripped the curtains open. A smile lit up on her face. It was sunny for the first time since she had moved here, not a cloud in the sky.

Ashley changed into her capris and a tank top –it was still too cold for shorts- that were hidden in the back of her closet, and went outside to enjoy the day. She tried calling Kim a few times but she never picked up her cell. She also dialed Seth's number and after the first ring she remembered they weren't together anymore and hung up quickly. She thought about taking Rosie with her, but figured it would be easier to go alone.

It was nice to have some alone time just to relax and walk through the beautiful forest. She missed Seth and she needed the time to think after all the events that had happened recently. She was lost in thought when she heard a twig snap behind her.

At first she just ignored it, passing it off as a squirrel or something, and kept walking. She paid a bit more attention to her surroundings though, and realized she was hopelessly lost. Sure, she had lived here for nearly four months, but this has been the first nice day she had ventured into the forest**.**

Ashley was mentally scolding herself for doing something so stupid, when she heard more rustling from behind her that was followed by a quiet murmur. She resisted the urge to whip her entire body around to face the noise. Instead, she glanced around her, and subtly over her shoulder. She saw two shadows disappear into the tree line. She immediately knew she was being followed, and she had a feeling it was not by the good guys.

She took out her cell and dialed Seth's number quickly. Even if they weren't together, she hoped he would help her and he knew the forest better than anyone else. Ashley swore under her breath, no service. In the reflection of her phone she saw there were in fact two men following her. One taller than the other and yeah, they did not look nice at all. She caught the glint of something shinny in the taller men's belt, and Ashley starting walking faster. It looked like some kind of weapon, a knife or a gun. Or maybe she had imagined it, a trick of the light. Either way she wasn't going to stick around long enough to find out. She lowered her phone and started walking faster; not wanting to tip them off that she knew they were there. She knew she would never be able to out run them if it came down to a chase.

Eventually, Ashley got to the river, and she contemplated trying to swim across. She was a good swimmer, and had taken years of lessons, but she was alone, the current was strong, the water was cold, and the river was quite wide. She started to panic because if she tried going any direction other that straight, she knew the men behind her would easily cut her off. She heard a chuckle from behind her, and she spun around.

She could tell they weren't locals from their looks, and when they spoke, their accent. One was tall, dark skin, and had extremely short hair. He smiled at her with a menacing grin when he noticed her looking at him. The other was slightly shorter than the dark-skinned man, but still towered over Ashley. He was Caucasian and had longer brown hair.

"'Ello there," the shorter of the two men said in a voice that made her skin crawl. "Lost are ya'?"

"No," she lied smoothly, trying to keep her cool.

"I think you are," the taller man said, advancing on her.

Ashley started backing up, trying to put as much distance between her and the men as possible. She was only somewhat aware of her feet getting cold, literally. She quickly looked down only to realize she was standing in the river, the water was about half way up her calves.

Knowing she was trapped, she tried very hard to remember the simple self-defense techniques she was taught last year in gym class. When she was about to scream for help, she saw a flash of light brown in her peripheral vision. Logic was telling her she had imagined it or it was nothing that would help her at this point, but for some strange reason, she suddenly felt safer.

She turned her attention back to the men, and realized they were closing in on her, the tall man's hand near his belt, ready to grab whatever weapon he had on him.

He never got the chance to draw his weapon though, because as soon as he made a motion to do so, a sandy blur flashed in front of her. It took Ashley a second to realize it was a huge sandy wolf standing between her and her attackers. The wolf was roughly the size of a horse and had his back to her. He seemed to be bearing his teeth at the men. She heard a low, ferocious growl admitting from the wolf and jumped slightly.

The wolf paced in front of her but always with its tail angled towards her and its face towards the men. Every hair on the wolf's hackle was standing up. The wolf kept glancing her way but never long enough for her to catch its eye. The four of them stood there for what seemed like a very long time, but also could have only been seconds.

The wolf didn't snap or growl constantly at the men, only if one of them tried to make a move would he growl. It was almost as if he did not want to harm the humans. At one point the taller man moved his hand to his belt, looking for weapons, but the wolf snapped at the men.

The men looked at each other for a spilt second, fear clear on their faces, and both ran in the opposite direction. After they were plainly out of sight, the wolf turned to Ashley. She knew she should feel scared having a huge wolf staring her down, but she didn't. She raised her head and looked the wolf in the eye and almost stumbled back in shock. The wolf's eyes were filled with worry. Animals' eyes did not show emotion that way, did they? And they eyes were also so familiar. They were the exact same shade of chocolate brown that Seth's were and had the same protective glint.

Ashley approached the animal with caution, as not to scare it, but something about him reminded her so much of Seth. The wolf was completely still, not so much as blinking as she came forward. Slowly she raised her hand to stoke the beast's shoulder. The sandy coloured fur had a rough top coat but a soft undercoat that she dug her fingers into.

Suddenly she heard her name being called in the distance. The wolf quickly turned its giant head in the direction of the voice and looked back at her before darting of into the trees, leaving her standing there alone. She heard the voice again and recognized it as her sister's. She called back and followed the direction of her Daphne's voice.

When she came into view she saw Daphne looking frantic, then relieved, then angry. She was trying to decide whether to apologize, explain, or ask for an explanation. Her sister beat her to the punch.

"ASHLEY SOPHIA MONTGOMERY, where have you been?" her sister asked in a harsh voice.

"It was so nice outside, and I had nothing to do, so I went for a walk in the forest."

"No note? No call telling me or Mom where you would be? It is almost 4:00. I got home around 3:30 and found no trace of you, no clues as to where you would be. Nothing."

"I'm sorry I wasn't thinking clearly," Ashley said quietly, refusing to look her sister in the eye.

Her sister sighed and pulled Ashley into a hug. "Listen, we have already lost Dad, we can't lose you too."

Daphne wrapped her arm around Ashley's shoulders and they walked back in the direction of their house. "Just be glad it was me who got home first and not Mom."

Ashley sighed again and glanced over her shoulder, back at the forest. She could have sworn she saw the flash of light brown again, darting through the trees.

Ashley was lying in her bed in the dark, confused. She couldn't sleep because she had so many questions and so few answers.

The wolf was way too big to have been real, but she was sure she couldn't have imagined all of that. And what about the shocking similarity to Seth in its eyes? She could have died today, or worse, but she wasn't thinking about her attackers, only the wolf that saved her.

She knew it was crazy. A horse sized wolf saving her. Wolves normally didn't protect complete strangers or worry for them, yet she could have sworn she saw worry cloud the animal's eyes. And were Seth's eyes really that similar or did she miss him so much she convinced herself it was so?

Frustrated with all of these questions, Ashley decided to find answers herself. She grabbed her laptop off of her side table and turned it on. She opened Google and searched _Wolf_. The first hit was to _Wikipedia_. She read through the article and it confirmed what she had already figured out herself. Wolves generally weren't larger thank Rosie. She went back to Google and searched _world's largest wolf. _According to the website, that wolf was approximately 275lbs., way smaller than this wolf. It had to have weighed at least twice that. Ashley stayed up for hours on the computer.

She looked through pictures of wolves, and read everything she could about wolves. She read about their behaviour, their habitat, and even their coat colours. She could find nothing that resembled, or even came close to this wolf. Everything about it was abnormal, but the feeling of the animal's coat under her fingers was something Ashley was sure she couldn't have imagined.

Finally at around 2:30 am, Ashley decided to look up one more thing. Quileute wolves. Of course her mother had told her some stories but nothing too detailed. After her mother had moved away from her hometown, she had decided to raise her children like the kids they would live around. Ashley clicked on the first link and she sat up so fast, her laptop almost toppled of her lap. She quickly tried to recover and scanned through the article quickly. A few words caught her eye like transform or Alpha. Ashley tried to read the entire article calmly, but her eyes became heavy and she was fighting to stay awake. She resolved to read it the next day, not wanting to skip over something due to her tired eyes.

The next day when Ashley went to school, she rounded the corner to her locker and stopped dead in her tracks. She backed up so her body was back around the corner but peeked out from around it. She was surprised to see Seth waiting by her locker.

Not ready to confront him yet, she backed up quietly and as soon as she got part way down the hallway, she ran towards the bathroom. She could have sworn she saw him follow her, but she didn't look back.

She stood in front of the bathroom mirror for a while, trying to think of what to say to him. What was he doing back at school? Why did he come back now, almost half a month later? Where had he been? Why did he want to talk to her? Weren't they broken up? Was it just a coincident he came back the day after her encounter with the wolf? Would he think she was crazy if she told him her theory? Would he even listen? She never had the time to work out the answers because at that moment the bell rang.

Ashley took her time getting to English class, but not so long that she would be late. When she walked in she saw Seth in his desk next to hers. She quickly looked away from him and walked with her eyes down to her desk. Seth was about to say something when Mr. Strouds walked in, quieting the class. Mr. Strouds was never her favourite teacher but right now she liked him very much.

English went by very slowly. Ashley noticed Seth trying to catch her eye, but Ashley kept her head down and used her hair to form a barrier between them. Finally class ended. Ashley grabbed the books she had stacked on the corner of her desk earlier on in the class and rushed out of the classroom. She had just gotten out of the classroom when she felt someone grab her wrist and pull her back. "It's me," she heard in her ear.

When she turned around she saw Seth looking down at her, really looking down at her. When she saw him this morning, he was so far down the hall she didn't notice the differences, but now, here, face-to-face with him, she could see how different he really was. The last time she had seen him he was taller than her by about half a foot, not by this much. Now Seth was a good foot taller than her. He was also a lot broader and his touch felt hot on her skin. At first, her instinct was to be nervous, but when she looked in his eyes, they had the same affect they always did and she instantly felt calm and safe. But she also felt angry at the same time.

"What do you want?" She tried to sound cold, but it was hard with the happiness that she felt by being this close to him again.

"Can I talk to you?" Seth asked quietly so no one else could hear.

"I have a class to get to," Ashley tried to pull her wrist away, but Seth had a tight grip on her.

"Ash, I really need to talk to you."

Ashley sighed. "Fine, talk." She yanked her wrist away from him again, and this time, he let her go.

He looked around uncomfortably. "Alone?"

She answered him by walking in the direction of her locker. Seth caught up to her easily. After putting her things away, she locked her locker and walked out the side doors. Ashley's next class was math. She didn't have as much of a problem with skipping it since she was still ahead of the rest of the class.

She didn't stop, look at him, or acknowledge him at all until she had crossed the road and reached the beach. Then she turned on Seth.

"What?"

"I'm sorry." He had his head down when he answered her.

"You're sorry? You ignore me for days, refuse to talk to me, and don't even show up to school. You give me no explanation, you never called me, and yet, you have the balls to come here after weeks of nothing and all you say is sorry?" Ashley was angry now and he could tell. She knew she was probably over-reacting, but she had so many emotions to get out and so many thoughts going through her head at once. She couldn't pick just one.

"Listen, Ash. I know I messed up, but please let me explain." Seth stayed calm but he looked extremely upset.

Ashley stood there, staring hard at him. His words came out in a jumble.

"I am so sorry for what I did. For leaving you, for ignoring you, for convincing you I didn't love you anymore. I didn't mean any of it, I swear. I only did what I did to protect you, and look where that got us. If I hadn't been walking by at the right moment, I don't even want to think about what would have happened." Seth covered his face with his hands and collapsed onto their tree branch. With that, Ashley lost any anger she had left and sat down next to him.

"What are you talking about?" Ashley asked. When he didn't answer she wrapped her fingers around his wrist, trying to pull his hands away from his face. His hands didn't budge, and his skin was burning hot, but she kept her hands there. "Hey, look at me," she said softly.

Seth slowly allowed her to pull his hands away from his face and looked her in the eye. She saw a tear in his eye and Ashley opened her mouth but nothing would come out. She just collapsed into his arms, her eyes watering. Seth wrapped his arms around her and buried his face into her hair.

"Why? Why did you think you needed to protect me? Protect me from what?" Ashley's voice was muffled by his tee-shirt.

Seth raised his head, but held her tighter to him. "From _me_. I couldn't put you at risk. I thought I could do it, stay away from you, but that day, in the forest, when you looked in my eyes, I knew I had lost it all. I had lost any self-control I had. I physically could not be away from you any longer. I guess I already knew. Before that, I would run outside your house at night, just to make sure you were okay, but I was always careful not to be seen. I didn't want to freak you out, and I couldn't have told you even if I wanted to. I guess I was overreacting because you handled it pretty well. But then again, I should have known, you have always been good at handling things. I guess I was just scared."

"Seth, you aren't making any sense. Calm down, breath, and start from the beginning." Ashley took his hands in hers. His hands were burning, so she took one hand and put it to his forehead, checking for a fever. He was burning up. "Wait, are you sick?"

He caught her hand with his free one and held it to his cheek. "No, not exactly. But there is some something wrong with me."

"Will you please explain what is going on?" Ashley stressed.

Seth took a deep breath and took Ashley hands in his.

"You aren't going to believe me but…"

**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day my lovely readers! I hope you all enjoying your day. **If you believe ****in Valentine's Day, happy Tuesday! Anywhoo, I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I think I spent the most time on this one out of all of them. Ohh, and I hope this doesn't sound creepy when I say I was so glad some of you got a little emotional during the last chapter or two. I hope it is a sign of my decent writing skills. **:D******

**A/N: Thank you to **Sam0728** for catching that! I changed it a little because if I didn't the next chapter would not be **consistent**. Sine I have already written chapters nine and ten with the idea that Ashley would be shocked, I changed it a bit. Sorry guys. I hope it will still work. **


	9. Chapter 9

The entire time Seth was telling Ashley his story, Ashley was silent. Seth saw her disbelief and eventually sat down next to her.

"Is it really that hard to believe? It makes sense. You have seen it with your own eyes"

Ashley thought about it for a second before her jaw dropped.

"It _was_ you in the forest that day, wasn't it?"

"Yes."

"But it- I mean you- what? How?"

"It's something in my blood. I was so ready to avoid you. I love you and I wanted to keep you safe, even if that meant staying away from you. I just happened to be walking down the street when I heard those disgusting men talking about you. I was worried, then angry. Since I couldn't control my temper, I couldn't control the shift.

"I rushed in, not thinking clearly, all I was thinking is that I would not let them touch you. I don't regret it one bit because I guess the eye contact with you triggered the imprint. I am sorry for everything, Ash. I wouldn't have put you through all of this if it wasn't for the imprinting, but I can't bear to be away from you anymore, no matter how hard I try."

"Wait, if it wasn't for the what? I recognize the word, but I don't really understand what it is. I'm so confused. I scanned some stories online last night, and this sound just like them, but it isn't possible. They're just stories right? "

Seth sighed, but smiled, as he put his arm around her. Ashley opened her mouth to apologize but he beat her to it.

"Is anything just a story anymore? Don't worry, I'm not getting frustrated with you. I promise. This is just harder to explain than I thought it would be.

"Imprinting. It's another wolf thing. It's like true love, but much deeper than that. It's almost like gravity doesn't matter, it's this girl that is the thing holding you here. You would do anything, be for her, anything she wanted, no matter what."

"You seem to know a lot about it."

"I would, I've felt it. I'm feeling it now."

"So you've imprinted? On who?"

"You, silly," Seth said with a grin.

"But, why? I mean, not that I'm not glad that you did, but why me?"

"I don't know. Maybe because I love you and I have loved you for a while, maybe because you are perfect for me. No one really knows why."

"Isn't it terrible though? Having your free will taken away to please this one girl only? To please me?"

"It didn't turn out too badly for me." Seth smiled and hugged her close to him. "Are you upset?"

"No, not at all. I love you and I am ecstatic, but I don't understand how you can know who your soul mate is at fifteen and decided that you are staying with her forever, regardless. Please, don't take this the wrong way. I'm just trying to understand. It all sounds so implausible."

Seth sighed. "Don't worry, I'll never get upset at you for being honest with me. And I know it's kind of farfetched."

"Kind of?"

"Alright, I wouldn't believe it myself if I wasn't feeling it, or could see it though the other guys' thoughts. I suppose I will prove it to you over time."

Ashley smiled at the idea.

"I would never lie to you though. And do you really think I'm creative enough to think all this up on my own?" Seth asked

"I know you didn't, but even when I saw the stories it seemed too implausible for it to have any truth to it." Ashley still had this nagging feeling that it was true, at least part of it.

"What do you remember from them?"

"Honestly? Not a lot. It was really late and I don't think my brain was functioning properly. It was kind of a long day." Ashley reminded him." Who else has this happened to?"

"Leah, Sam, Paul, Jared, Jacob Black, and Embry Call."

"Really? Has everyone imprinted?"

Seth hesitated for a moment before answering. "No, just Sam, Jared, Paul, and I."

"So that's why Daphne and Paul got together so quickly, and the same thing with Jared and Kim." Ashley gasped. "That is what happened with Sam and Leah."

"Yeah, and now Leah is part of the pack, which sucks even more, because she can read Sam's thoughts, including the ones about Emily. As much as I love her she really isn't making it very easy to share a mind with her." Seth looked down at Ashley and saw her confused expression. "I am going too fast aren't I? Ok, let me explain this."

Seth explained everything to Ashley, from the mind reading, to the wolf transformation, to their heat.

"And now you know everything."

It was well into the afternoon by the time Seth finished. Ashley was starting to understand but it was still a lot to take in, and it wasn't exactly easy material to wrap her head around. His story matched almost exactly with what she remembered from the website, but it sounded so different coming from him. Just then, Ashley's stomach growled.

"We have been out here for so long I guess I forgot about lunch." Ashley laughed.

"I have the perfect idea. Come with me." Seth grabbed his and Ashley's bags and tossed them over his shoulder before taking her hand. The heat from radiating from his skin was no longer uncomfortable. After all this time she spent in contact with him, it was quite the opposite. Ashley stepped closer to him as they walked towards their neighbourhood.

"Where are we going?" Ashley asked.

"You'll see. C'mon."

They walked a little while longer before Seth spoke.

He looked down at her. "Why aren't you talking? You always have something to say. Am I freaking you out?"

"Calm down, you aren't going to scare me off that easily." Ashley smiled and Seth's face was covered with a grin. "I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"Why you didn't tell me earlier." Ashley admitted. She looked down at the road.

"Because I couldn't have told you even if I wanted to, and neither could anyone else. We have three very important laws. The most important being, no wolf can kill or cause harm to its brother's imprintee. It is the most sacred law we have because it would cause too much pain to the brother to have his imprintee hurt or killed." Seth shivered, and Ashley squeezed his hand tighter.

"I know what it feels like to see your one true love in pain. Well, not mine, but Sam's. You know Emily's scars?"

Ashley nodded.

"Well, there are risks to hanging around wolves. It wasn't a bear attack. It was Sam. He didn't mean to and he feels terrible about it every day. When he and Emily first met he was still new at this and he was all alone. He got really angry over something and shifted, but he scratched her in the process. He felt terrible about it afterwards, of course, but the funny thing is, Emily was comforting Sam about it. They have been inseparable since."

"That sounds terrible."

"Oh, the wolf thing isn't all bad. It's actually kind of cool. Running through the forest on all fours, being able to have extreme senses, especially me with my advanced hearing."

Ashley smiled at his excitement. "What are the other laws?"

"That we can never reveal what we are to anyone who isn't an imprintee. So Emily, Kim, and now you and Daphne know. Of course there are other people who know. Like, my dad knew because he was on the council. My mom knows now because he took his place, and Billy, and Old Quil know too because they are also on the council. The only other person who knows about us is Bella Swan."

"Bella? Charlie's daughter? Why does she know?"

"Jacob told her."

"Jacob?"

"Another member of the pack. I really like him. I used to be friends with him, but he made the transformation just before you came here and after that we never really talked. But it's all good now."

"So wait, why does Bella know then? I thought only imprintees could know."

"It's supposed to be that way, but Jacob found a way around it. He kind of made Bella figure it out herself. Like, he told her the legends and she related them back to him. Sam was pissed about it, but what could he do? The damage was already done and it's not like Bella has or is going to tell anyone. It could ruin the Cullens too if she did. They are the vampire family who live in Forks." Seth added when Ashley looked confused. "Bella is dating Edward Cullen, or at least, I think they are together."

"Wait, there are vampires too? Like human sucking vampires?"

"No, they don't hunt humans, at least the Cullens don't. I actually have no problem with them even though we are supposed to be enemies or something."

Ashley looked up at Seth and raised an eyebrow.

"That's apparently why we exist, to hunt vampires and protect people. I don't see any problem with the Cullens though. It's not like they are exactly a threat to humans. I mean, the dad is a doctor. He isn't hurting people, he is helping them. I don't get why Sam hates them so much."

"The dad?"

"Well, not exactly. He is a father figure. Vampires are created through one biting a human. Carlisle created almost all of the family, but only because they would've died if he didn't."

Ashley couldn't get her head around it. "Do you understand how crazy this all sounds? Besides, how would you know all of this?"

"I know it sounds crazy but it's true. I have seen it, with my own eyes and through the other guys' and it's in the legends."

"Ugh, this is so crazy. Science, logic, they are all against it," Ashley argued.

"Maybe this world isn't all science and logic. Maybe there is something more," Seth said softly, looking down at her with what she could only describe as love.

Ashley beamed up at him. "There must be if all of this is true and I know I get to keep you."

By this time they were almost at a little cabin-like house. There was smoke coming out of the chimney and she could hear boys arguing inside, then a woman's voice hushing them.

"Seth, where are we?"

"This is Emily and Sam's house. It's kind of like a den for the pack. We all meet here and Emily's door is always open. Besides, she makes the best food." Seth grinned. "C'mon." He pulled her towards the door.

As soon as she walked through the door, Ashley could smell the aroma of chocolate chip cookies baking. As they rounded the corner to the kitchen, she saw Jared, two other boys who looked very much like Seth and Jared, and Emily and Sam. The men were all crowded around the small dining room table eagerly awaiting the giant plate of steaming cookies in Emily's hands. There were multiple cleared plates scattered around the table with nothing but crumbs left.

As soon as the plate hit the table, the guys dove for them, hitting one another.

"Boys, there are plenty more where that came from. Don't fight. And I'm sure Ashley would like one," she said, smiling at Ashley with the good side of her face.

There was a chorus of, "Yes, Emily," from the hungry wolves.

Seth lunged forward and took a handful of cookies from the plate.

"Here," he said, offering one to Ashley. She thanked him and began nibbling on it.

Ashley felt a little uncomfortable, like she was intruding on a family event. Seth kept contact with Ashley the entire time. He was either holding her hand, or had an arm around her, but he dove into the conversation and Ashley stayed silent.

At about the time school would be over, Ashley texted Terry telling her she would be out for that majority of the night. She got a text back agreeing, but reminding her that it was indeed a school night, and not to be too late.

When Ashley looked up from her phone, she noticed Emily move out of the kitchen and into the living room. Ashley kissed Seth's jaw quickly before following the other girl.

Emily was folding laundry and Ashley walked up to her and began helping with the folding.

"Welcome to the family," Emily said when she saw Ashley pick up a piece of clothing.

"Emily, I am so sorry for what I said to Sam and you during the funeral. I didn't understand. I just felt so bad for Leah, although she would hate to hear it. I know she is independent but it seemed like no one ever stood up for her, so I did," Ashley said, looking down at the pair of cut-of jeans in her hands.

"I know you did what you did was because you care about her. I care about her too. Sam and I talked about it after and realized you were right, but now with Leah as a part of the pack, things are more complicated than ever. She does appreciate you standing up for her though, Sam heard her thinking about it one time."

"So do you forgive me?" Ashley asked.

"Of course I do. You're family now." Emily said, taking the younger girl's hands in hers. "Speaking of which, has Seth told you about the wedding? My and Sam's?"

"Yes, he mentioned it once, a long time ago," Ashley said, remembering the late night walk she and Seth had the day before they got together.

"Well, I want you to be a bridesmaid," Emily smiled.

"Emily, I couldn't." Ashley shook her head.

"Of course you can. All of the wolves and imprintees are in the bridal party. That includes you now Ashley," Emily insisted. She places the folded shirt in a pile and put her hands on Ashley's. "Please?"

"Okay, if you're sure."

"One hundred percent."

Ashley smiled, excited now. She has never been a bridesmaid before and she had only been to one other wedding in her life, but she loved weddings.

As the women finished with the laundry and headed back in the direction of the kitchen, Ashley thought it was as good a time as any to ask the question she had wanted to ask since she arrived.

"Emily?"

"Hmm?"

"Who are the other two guys here? I mean, I know Jared, Sam and Seth, but I didn't recognize the other two." Ashley admitted, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh, the taller, slightly less muscular one is Embry. The shorter one is Quil, the newest addition to the pack, before the Clearwaters that is. He joined a couple months ago. They're technically a few years older than Seth. That's probably why you've never met them."

"Technically?"

"Seth didn't tell you? Maybe that's something he should tell you himself, not me. Ask him about it. I can almost guarantee he will tell you."

Ashley didn't have time to question it because Emily walked over to Sam who kissed her so passionately that Ashley had to look away, feeling like she was intruding.

She walked back over to Seth who was leaning up against the wall behind Quil and Embry. Without breaking conversation, Seth wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist and pulled her towards him. Ashley has her back against his chest and her arms were on top of his long ones that were folded around her protectively.

Ashley smiled at Seth's warmth and scent, inhaling deeply. His scent was one of the things that hadn't changed about him at all. That and the fact that even though he was taller and broader, she still seemed to fit perfectly in his arms.

She turned her attention to the rest of the company. Sam had an arm around his Emily's waist, and the other boys seemed unfazed by the couple's intimacy. Probably because they saw into each other's minds so often. Ashley shivered at the thought. Every kiss, touch, fight and word shared between her and Seth was out there for any of these people to see.

Seth tightened his grip on Ashley slightly and rested his chin on her head. Ashley noticed Sam give Seth a look before he loosened his grip again, but kept his head on hers. Ashley added that to her mental list of things to ask Seth about.

The young couple left Emily and Sam's late that night. They weren't worried about walking home, especially considering Seth was one of the scariest things in the forest at night, and he was the one walking with her. He was confident he could protect them. Still, Ashley could have sworn she saw the occasional gray blur fly past them and Seth scoff.

The couple walked in silence for a little while, but Seth didn't let it last long.

"You're usually so talkative, what's on your mind?" he asked, trying to catch her eye.

"Honestly? Everything. I mean, it's all kind of a lot to take in. And there are still things I don't quite understand."

"Like?" Seth pushed.

"Like, why do you look so different?"

"I'm not _that_ different, just taller and broader. And hotter, literally," he teased.

Ashley rolled her eyes. "It's not just that. It's - never mind."

Seth stepped in front of her and brought her chin up to look him in the eyes.

"Ashley, never be afraid to tell me what's on your mind, or to ask me anything. I promise not to judge you in any way if that's what you are worried about." Seth sighed and pulled her into him, she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I wish there was a way I could prove to you that I love you more than anything or anyone. And nothing you can say or do will ever change that."

Ashley had no idea how to respond to that, but she felt very warm inside and smiled. She sighed with complete and utter content.

"Okay." She pulled away from him. "Let me see if I've got this straight first."

The pair began walking again.

"So you are a werewolf who was created to destroy vampires and protect humans, right?" she asked, looking up at him. It all sounded so bizarre, but she had to admit that she trusted Seth, and knew him well enough to know when he was lying, and he definitely was not lying about this. Besides, she had seen it with her own eyes.

He nodded, and his eyes told her to continue.

"Okay," she stretched out the word trying to figure out how to continue. "And the vampires who actually live near here are friendly, and drink animal blood rather than human blood. Most of the other wolves dislike them anyways, but you're the weird one who decided that they weren't so bad?" Ashley smiled at him.

Seth nodded again, smiling now.

"So you, your sister, Paul, Jared, Sam, Jacob, Embry, and Quil make up the pack, and you can all read each other's thoughts? Anything, any time?" Ashley's asked, a little worried for Seth's response.

"Well, not any time. Only when we are in wolf form can we read each other's minds. And it's actually really useful to communicate over long distances, but it can get kind of annoying sometimes. Especially with Leah in the pack. She has to always hear Sam think about Emily and she makes everyone else just as miserable as she is. It's also obnoxious because there are no secrets. Everything you think of or remember is seen by the rest of them. I'm sorry."

Ashley took Seth's hand in hers and interlocked their fingers. "Don't worry, it's not your fault. None of this is."

Seth smiled again. They were approaching Ashley's house now. The two of them walked up the steps to the porch and stopped in front of the door, not going in just yet.

"So mind reading, advanced senses, imprinting and heat are all things that just come with the wolf package? But you have super advanced hearing? Like, better than the rest of them?"

"Uh huh," Seth beamed.

"You have no control over any of this?"

Seth shook his head.

"And you can only imprint once, right."

"As far as we know, yes."

"And Jared imprinted on Kim, Paul on Daphne, Sam on Emily, and you imprinted on me?"

"Yup."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Very," he said, kissing her. Ashley smiled into the kiss.

"I think I could live with that," she admitted when they pulled away.

"Anything else you need cleared up?"

"Only about a million things." Ashley pulled out her phone and saw that it was 9:30. Her mom would be upset if she were out any later. "I wish you could stay longer."

"What if I told you I could?"

Ashley laughed. "Don't tell me you can stop time too."

"Not exactly."

**A/N: Sorry it's a little late. I have been crazy busy recently and I have had no time to write. Oh well, hope it's worth the wait :D**


	10. Chapter 10

Ashley walked into her house and found her mother lying on the couch, asleep. Ashley went over and shook her awake.

"Mom, c'mon. You need to get to bed."

Terry agreed and went upstairs. Ashley turned off the TV and listened for her mother's bedroom door to shut before she shut off all the lights and ran upstairs.

Once in her bedroom, Ashley opened her window, just as Seth instructed and stood back. A few seconds later, his blurry figure came flashing though the window and stopped right in front of her.

"How did you do that?" Ashley whispered.

Seth shrugged. "Wolf thing."

Ashley smiled and shook her head. "You could have used the front door."

"This is more fun," he grinned.

"You're going to get hurt," Ashley pointed out, concerned.

"Like it matters, I'd be fine again in a few hours. We have accelerated healing too," he added when Ashley raised an eyebrow.

Ashley rolled her eyes "Of course you do. That doesn't make me any more comfortable with the idea of you getting hurt."

Seth scoffed and waved it off. Ashley changed the subject.

"So Paul has been doing this for how long?"

"A while, but they aren't here tonight. I guess they are at his house or something."

"Good," Ashley said. "Wait here, I'm going to go change." She collected her pajamas and walked to the bathroom. When her teeth were brushed and she was in her PJ's, Ashley returned to her bedroom and found Rosie whining outside of her door. Seth must smell different to her now that he is a werewolf. Ashley was a little surprised by how quickly she accepted the idea.

"It's still him, Rose. Come in and see." Ashley led the dog into her room. Seth was sitting on her bed and Rosie began growling at him as soon as she saw him. She ran out of the room quickly. "I'm sure she'll come around eventually."

Ashley sat down next to Seth. He shifted over and she crawled under the covers and shivered at the cool touch of the sheets, not yet warmed by her body temperature. She has been so used to Seth's warmth that these felt like ice packs on her skin.

Seth slid under the blankets and pulled Ashley to him, trying to warm her up. She was comfortable almost immediately. She loved sleeping like this, with Seth's arms around her. It made her feel so safe, like nothing could touch them.

"So what are your questions?" Seth asked. Ashley could feel the vibrations from his voice when he spoke due to the fact that his cheek was resting on top of her head.

"Well, Emily said something to me earlier, but she said she should probably let you explain."

"Go on," Seth said when Ashley paused uncertain.

"She said than Quil and Embry are _technically _a few years older than us, but she wouldn't explain what she meant by technically."

"Oh, that. Don't freak out, but I've kind of stopped aging."

Ashley pulled away from Seth to look him in the eyes to make sure he was serious. He definitely was.

"You what?"

"Not permanently! Only until I get a handle on the wolf thing. I mean, c'mon, Ash. Do I really look fifteen?"

"No, not exactly," she admitted. "That was the other thing I wanted to ask you about."

"Yeah, it's like we go through a super growth spurt and then just stop for a while."

"And I thought I was small in comparison before."

"You are small, and fragile, but it's okay, I still love you," Seth assured her, kissing her head.

"That reminds me, there was something else that happened at Emily's. When you had your arms around me, Sam gave you a look and you let go. What was that about?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot how observant you are. He was just trying to warn me to be careful not to hurt you."

"Hurt me?"

"Yeah, if you haven't noticed, super strength is another new thing I have. He was making sure I was conscious of how fragile you are. They think because I'm the youngest I need babysitting. Like I would ever hurt you."

"I know you wouldn't, I trust you." Ashley kissed his nose. "So what causes you guys to phase? Why does it happen?"

"Well, we are what we are to protect people from the blood drinkers, vampires. We hunt them before they can hunt people."

"Isn't that dangerous? Seth…" Ashley stretched out his name when he didn't respond.

"Not really. I guess it could be if a lone wolf tried to take on one or more, but not with a pack as big as ours if we work together."

"Why are you always putting yourself at risk?" Ashley hugged him tighter.

"I told you Ash, it's fine. Hardly even fun."

Ashley opened her mouth to argue, but closed it again. She hated the idea of Seth getting hurt, but she didn't want to argue about it now, when she had just gotten him back.

"Okay, then why did you specifically change? I know it's a Quileute thing, but what triggered it, and why you?"

"I don't know exactly. Maybe because I was best suited. Sam thinks it was my dad's death that triggered it. If I didn't have you, I probably would have changed as soon as it happened, but you kept me together. You kept me calm enough to prolong it. When you were gone, just after the funeral, it all came crashing down on me and I guess the stress and emotions caused it." Seth's voice sounded sad. Ashley took his hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Was it bad?" He didn't answer. "You can tell me, you know."

"I just don't want to freak you out."

"Really? You think I'm going to get scared now?" Ashley laughed.

"I guess not. Okay, it was one of the scariest things I've ever been though, which is saying a lot considering what I've been through this past month. Between that, and losing my dad and you, those make up the top three."

"It's okay, I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere."

"I know," Seth said, breathing in deeply. "Anyways, it was terrifying. No one warned me, I had no idea what was going on, I thought I was going crazy, especially when the voices came. When I could start hearing the rest of them in my head, Leah especially, I thought for sure I had lost it. Then it was over. I remember looking in the mirror for the first time and freaking out. I looked so different and I had no idea why. Leah explained it to me that night. I'm thankful that I have her, but I wish it didn't happen to her, especially the way it did."

"What happened?"

"Well, you first have to understand that before her, everyone thought only males shifted. No one ever even considered the fact that it could happen to her. When it did, she was in the middle of the living room with my mom and dad the day I was over here with you. Everyone thinks the shock triggered the heart attack. Leah blames herself for what happened to him."

"Poor Leah. She seems to always get the worst of everything and hardly anyone can help her."

"Well, you did try," Seth chuckled.

"What?"

"At the funeral, when you stood up to Sam. He told us about it later."

"Oh yeah, that." Ashley blushed, embarrassed.

"She does appreciate it, in her own way. She was a bit upset that you were so mean to him, but I think she realizes that you're right."

"I felt so bad about it later, but I was just so tired of seeing Leah hurt. I care about her, and I know she doesn't really like me, but I still felt like someone had to stand up for her. I had no idea Sam would tell you, not that he really had a choice," Ashley tried to explain.

"I know you did. I didn't think I could love you anymore than I did, but when I heard that, I did. Sam realizes that you were only trying to help, and he doesn't blame you. And Leah does like you, she just doesn't like the fact that she does. One because that would mean I actually have good taste, and two because she is scared to get attached, to anyone. She is worried you will leave, just like everyone else, or worse, you'll hurt me."

"Seth, I have already told you. I would never-"

"I know that, and so does she, but she still isn't used to letting people in. hopefully things will be better now."

"I hope so," Ashley yawned.

"Go to sleep," Seth whispered in her ear, pulling her closer.

"I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm worried that you won't be here when I wake up. I don't want you to leave me again, ever."

"I'm not leaving, not without you. I love you, more than anything. I can never leave you again."

"Okay," Ashley agreed, too tired and happy to argue. "I love you, too."

"Goodnight, Baby."

When Seth gently woke Ashley up the next morning, she was very tempted to just say "screw it," and skip class, but she couldn't do it two days in a row with it going unnoticed.

"I have to go, before your mom checks in on you. I will see you at school." Seth leaned down to kiss her. "I promise."

Ashley sighed. "Okay."

Seth was gone in an instant, and Ashley rolled over, hugging the warm pillow next to her, inhaling the scent. She got out of bed after a minute or so and got ready for school.

Ashley finished getting ready, and found her mom and sister downstairs in the kitchen, chatting.

"Good morning," Ashley said, smiling.

Terry looked very surprised to see Ashley happy, but Daphne seemed unfazed. Ashley figured Paul told Daphne about her and Seth.

"Good morning to you too," her mother said carefully, handing her a cup of tea.

"Thanks. Hey Daph, can you drive me to school today?" Ashley asked after looking out the window to see the rain coming down in sheets.

"Sure Ash."

"Well I have to leave for work now, I'll see you girls later," Terry said, kissing each of her daughters on the head.

"Bye, Mom," the sisters said in sync. The second they heard the front door close, the girls turned to each other.

"How much did he tell you?" Daphne asked.

"Everything I think. There are still a few things I'm not exactly clear on, but I think I've got the gist of it."

"And you're okay with it?"

"Why wouldn't I be? He's still the same person he was before. Nothing's changed."

"Well, other than the fact that our boyfriends are werewolves," Daphne laughed.

"Other than that, of course."

Both girls were lost in thought for a few minutes before Daphne spoke again.

"So when do you want to leave?"

"Soon. Five minutes?"

"Why so early?"

"I have a few things I want to ask Seth before school starts," Ashley said, putting her plate in the dish washer. "Speaking of school, how's Washington treating you? Sorry, I haven't really been very involved recently."

"It's okay, I totally understand. It's been going great, I'm trying to convince Paul and Leah to join me there next year."

"You really think Paul's going to go for that?" Ashley asked, spectacle that her sister's boyfriend would go to university.

"I think he would if I asked him to," Daphne said knowingly.

"Yeah, I guess he would do anything you ask," Ashley said, thinking of Seth's description of imprinting. How they would do anything the girl wanted.

Seth wasn't at school yet when Ashley arrived. The only familiar face she could find was Kim.

"Where is everyone?" Ashley asked.

"Sam called a meeting, I have no idea why though. They could be back by second period if it isn't anything serious," Kim answered every question Ashley was going to ask.

Ashley spoke again after a moment of silence. "So how are you? I feel like we never talk anymore."

Kim laughed. "I guess not. How am I? How are _you_?"

Ashley sighed. "I don't even know."

"I know, it's a lot to take in. It took a lot of convincing from Jared to get me to believe him. I still didn't fully believe him until I saw Paul burst."

"Saw him what?"

"Shift. He does it pretty often, whenever he gets angry, and you know Paul, he isn't exactly the best at anger management. I mean, all of them have trouble controlling it, but he is the worst. He got upset over something one day and fazed. It happened really quickly. One second Paul was shaking, the next, he was a huge wolf."

"Does this happen often?" Ashley asked, suddenly concerned for her sister's safety.

"More often than the rest of them."

Just then, first bell rang. The girls stopped talking about it after that, worried that they would be overheard.

About half way through class, Seth came in, carrying a late slip. He handed it to Mr. Strouds and walked silently to his seat. Ashley never noticed it before but Seth made absolutely no sound as he walked, which was strange, especially for someone his size.

When he got to his seat, he looked over at Ashley, grinning. She figured nothing bad happened at the meeting, but she was still curious. She gave him a questioning look, and he pulled out a piece of paper. Seth began scribbling an explanation on it before he folded it up and handed it to Ashley. She unfolded it and it read:

It's nothing, the Cullens are just back in town and Sam thought we should know. Don't worry about it, really. Do you know where Paul is though?

She wrote back.

Okay, if you say so. And no I don't. Daphne said something about going to see him today, but that's the last I heard. Why?

He wasn't at the meeting. Sam said he talked to him earlier, but he wouldn't tell us why. I thought I heard Sam's thoughts flash to you for a second and I was wondering if you would know.

No, sorry. I will ask Daph about it tonight though.

Okay. What are you doing next Saturday?

Nothing, I think. Why?

There is going to be this bon fire thing. It's technically a council meeting, but there is this huge bon fire, and tons of food. Theyre apparently really fun, and youre invited.

It sounds fun. Who's going?

People.

Ashley rolled her eyes.

Yeah, I'll go.

Great.

Ashley took the note and folded it up. She put the paper in her bag and turned her attention back to the lesson. Just as she did that, the bell rang.

Seth walked her to her next class. The entire time, he was chatting excitedly about the upcoming plans.

"This is going to be great! All the guys say it's awesome. The stories are really cool too. I've heard bits and pieces of them, but never all of them together. And having you there will make it that much better."

Ashley couldn't help but smile at her boyfriend's excitement. This was the happiest she had seen him in a while.

When Ashley got home, she saw Daphne's car in the driveway. Ashley was glad she could ask her sister about Paul sooner rather than later. She had been thinking about it all day. Ashley figured she was overreacting, but she felt as though it was something important. The rain had stopped and Seth had walked her home. He paused awkwardly at the front door.

"Should I come in?" he asked, unsure.

"I don't see why not. I'll end up telling you anyways, and Daphne knows that. Besides, if it's something really private, we can just go to another room or something."

"You sure?"

"Uh huh. Come on."

Ashley opened the front door and towed Seth behind her. Seth closed the door and she called out.

"Hey, I'm home."

"Hey Ash, Seth." Daphne's voice came back from the living room.

Ashley and Seth removed their coats, shoes, and bags, and walked into the living room. Daphne and Paul were sitting on the couch together, his arm around her.

Paul looked nervous, and Daphne looked ecstatic. Ashley made eye contact with her sister before flashing her eyes to Seth. She knew her sister understood this as asking if it was alright for Seth to be here. Daphne smiled and Ashley took that as a yes. The younger couple sat down across from the older one.

"Okay, this is killing me. What's going on?" Ashley asked, breaking the silence first.

Daphne laughed and looked at Paul.

"You tell her, she's your sister. Plus, this is why I couldn't go to the meeting isn't it?" Paul asked in a surprisingly loving tone for the words he was speaking. Daphne just rolled her eyes and took his hand.

"Yes, and I appreciate the sacrifice you made." Daphne kissed Paul quickly and his face softened.

"Well?" Ashley asked impatiently.

"I'm pregnant," Daphne finally said.

**A/N: Sorry I've been slacking on my updates recently. I've had a lose of inspiration. I'm trying though. Enjoy! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Ashley shot up from her relaxed sitting position, releasing Seth's hand as she did so. She covered her mouth with her hands as her face went from shock, to excitement.

"What? When? How? No, don't answer the how. I know how. I don't want all the details."

The three laughed at her. Daphne stood up and so did Ashley. She ran over to her sister and pulled her into a tight hug. The boys stood up too, shaking hands.

"Congrats Paul." Ashley heard Seth say, hitting him on the back.

"Thanks dude."

"When did you figure this out?" Ashley asked.

"I had a feeling , but we only found out for sure today. That was part of the reason Paul wasn't at the meeting this morning. He was at the hospital with me and I asked him to stay. Also, I wanted you to be the first to know, so I wouldn't let him change."

Ashley went over to Paul and hugged him. "Thank you."

Ashley hugged her sister again. Ashley felt something cold on her back where the tank top didn't cover her skin. When she pulled away she took her sister's hands in hers. She saw a simple white band with a diamond placed on her left hand ring finger. She looked up at her sister and smiled wider.

"Oh my gosh!" Ashley squealed. Seth and Daphne laugh again. "Can't you just tell me everything at once rather than giving me heart attacks over and over again?"

Seth put a protective arm Ashley. It took her a moment before she realized what she had said.

"Oops," she said in a small voice, looking up at Seth with sorry eyes. "Seth, I'm so-"

He kissed the top of her head. "It's fine. I'm just not going to let anything happen to you."

Ashley smiled before turning back to her sister and future brother-in-law. "So? Is there anything else you guys have to tell us?"

Daphne smiled. "Only that we want you to be the maid of honor. And Seth, we would love it if you would be a groomsman."

"Of course Daphne." He hugged her. "Thank you."

"That means two weddings for the Quileute pack, doesn't it?" Ashley asked. "When are you going to have yours?"

"Well, Emily and Sam's is coming up in a few months and we don't want to do it too close to theirs, so not for a while. Also, it takes a long time to plan."

"Well, let me know if you need any help. I am the maid of honor after all. That's my job." Ashley smiled.

"Will do," Daphne said. "We are going out. Call me if you need anything."

"Okay, bye. Congratulations again. He or she will be amazing." Ashley put her hands on her sister's hips. "And they're going to have the best aunt and uncle." Ashley smiled and hugged her sister and future brother-in-law one last time before they left.

Ashley sighed, hugging Seth. "Can you believe it? There's going to be a baby in the family!"

"I know. I'm so happy for them. But don't you think they're doing this wrong?"

Ashley pulled away. "What do you mean?"

"Well, aren't two people normally supposed to get married before they have kids?"

"Not always. I know what you mean, but I'm just happy she is happy. Besides, is there anything normal in this town anymore?"

"You're right. I guess my parents just always told me to get married first, but whatever makes them happy right?"

"Right." Ashley kissed him.

Seth sat down on the couch and Ashley grabbed the remote before sitting beside him.

"So do you think _we're_ going to have a niece or nephew?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't think I didn't catch the 'They're going to have the best aunt and uncle'. I know you know Paul doesn't have any siblings."

"Oh yeah." Ashley blushed. "Well, I guess I kind of know now that you aren't going anywhere anytime soon, and I'm not planning on leaving."

"You have no idea how happy that made me to hear." Seth grinned and then kissed her.

Ashley sighed. "She's going to be okay, right?" she asked when they pulled away.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I've seen what Sam did to Emily, and Kim told me Paul is the least stable. I guess I'm worried he will hurt her or the baby, or both."

Seth hugged her close to him. "Never. I don't think you understand how much Paul loves your sister. When Emily was hurt, it was before she and Sam got together. Also, Sam was angry at himself and Emily because of the whole Leah thing. Paul isn't going through any of that. You'd be surprised how far he has come since meeting Daphne. He would never do anything to hurt her, or their child."

Ashley nodded, absorbing the words she knew all along were true, but she needed Seth to be the one to tell her. He was the only one she would listen to and believe completely.

She snuggled closer to him and yawned. The combination of his soothing voice, the hum of the T.V., and the warmth and comfort he offered her made Ashley tired. It may have also had something to do with the lack of sleep she received last night.

Seth began running his fingers through her hair soothingly. Ashley smiled and sleep overcame her.

When Ashley woke up to the vibrations of Seth's voice, she didn't open her eyes right away. She wanted to savour the moment. She focused of the sound of Seth's soft voice. Eventually, she clued in on the other voice, her mother.

"How long has she been like that?" Terry asked. Ashley could tell she was smiling.

"A couple of hours or so, I stopped counting a while ago." Seth was smiling too.

"Aren't you stiff?"

"A little," he admitted.

"Why don't you get up and move around? She is a heavy sleeper, I'm sure she won't notice."

"I know, but she looks so comfortable that I hate to disturb her. Besides, I would rather her be comfortable than me."

"She is lucky to have you."

"Everyone keeps saying that, but I think I'm the lucky one." Sincerity was thick in his voice. Terry heard it too.

"You remind me of my husband."

There was a moment of silence, and Ashley was going to "wake up" then, but Seth jumped in before she could.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your husband Ms. Montgomery? Ashley doesn't talk about him much, and I didn't want to push her."

Ashley opened her eyes slightly and saw her mother standing in the kitchen, looking at the ground. Terry sighed. "He died. It was about a year ago, Eric got into a really bad car accident while driving home. A drunk driver hit him and he was rushed to hospital." She began twirling her wedding ring. Seth patently waited for her to continue. "He was dead on arrival."

"I am so sorry. I know what it's like to lose a family member," Seth looked down at Ashley and squeezed her tightly to him. "I can only imagine what it would be like to lose your partner."

"There isn't a day that goes by that I don't miss him. He was my soul mate. It's part of the reason we moved here. That city had too many reminders."

"Well I hope you don't take it the wrong way when I say I'm glad you did move here. If you didn't, I never would have met this amazingly beautiful girl." He kissed the top of Ashley's head.

"At least one good thing came out of it, both my girls found happiness in a seemingly hopeless time." With that, Terry left the room.

**A/N: Guys! I am so sorry. I didn't even realize I left you at that. That is kind of cruel of me. I also didn't realize it has been two months since I've updated. School work, tumblr, and my social life has gotten the better of me. When the summer comes I promise to focus on this. Thank you to those who haven't abandoned me. :) **


	12. Author's Note

**Hey guys! So I was recently cleaning out my computer and came across my file for Forever and Always. After rereading it I realised how long it's been since I've posted anything, and I am so sorry for that! But I found all my notes documents and debated just posting the time line, my point form plans, and the final chapter so at least you'd have some closure, but I was half was reading chapter 12 and before I knew it, I had finished it. So here I am, giving it another go. And thank you to anyone who actually waited this long for an update. I solute you. I'll post something as soon as I get it read over, and edited. Thanks/sorry again!**


	13. Chapter 12

"Oh no Seth, I am not going over there."

"Come on, Ash." He said, tugging on her hand.

Ashley dug her feet into the ground and tried her best to resist.

"No," she said firmly, but her determination was not as strong once she began laughing. It was now to the point where she was holding onto Seth's hand with both of hers and leaning back at a dangerous angle.

"Ash, you said you'd go," Seth whined. That made Ashley laugh even harder.

"Yes, but what you failed to mention was the fact that the elders would be there along with the entire pack, half of which I haven't met yet, and Bella who I also haven't met yet."

"C'mon, it'll be fun. I promise."

"No," Ashley said stubbornly, but she was giggling, only half serious.

"Ashley Montgomery, do not make me drag you there, because you know I will."

Ashley huffed, not doubting his sincerity, but she wasn't going to give up that easily. "You wouldn't dare," she cautioned.

Suddenly, Ashley felt herself falling to the ground. She braced herself for impact, and it came, but it wasn't the cold, hard ground, it was Seth's arm. She felt a sweeping motion before she had the wind knocked out of her. He had caught her and tossed her over his shoulder.

She could her Seth's laughter over her speedy breath. As she tried to calm her breathing, Seth began walking towards their original destination. Ashley tried fighting her way out, but that just made Seth laugh harder. Eventually she huffed and propped her head up on her hand, giving up.

Seth didn't seem to listen to Ashley the same way the other boys listened to what their girlfriends wanted. Sometimes she wondered if the whole "do whatever your girlfriend wants" memo didn't quite reach him. But then again, he knew her better than anyone else, he knew she would enjoy herself. Plus, they were the youngest couple, maybe it was a skill developed with maturity.

He put her down just before they reached the top of a hill. From where they were standing, Ashley could smell the fire, and hear the laughter. It definitely sounded like everyone was enjoying themselves. Ashley looked over herself, suddenly self-conscious of making a good impression. As she was fixing her hair, Seth caught her hand. He intertwined his fingers with hers and said, "Stop worrying, you look beautiful."

As they approached, Ashley took in her surroundings. She could recognize Sue, some of the boys in the pack, the imprintees, and Leah who was glaring at a girl Ashley didn't know.

The young couple made their way over to Daphne who was sitting with Paul's arm around her. The four exchanged a welcome before Daphne went back to talking with Emily. Ashley caught a few words from her sister and knew she was talking about her pregnancy and wedding. Ashley smiled to herself before sitting down next to Seth.

He didn't let her stay like that. Almost immediately after she sat down Seth adjusted her so that she was sitting between his legs, leaning back on his chest. He had his knees almost pulled up to either side of her head, and wrapped his arms around her waist. She looked up and saw a smile that matched hers.

Before Ashley could ask, Seth brought his mouth close to her ear, and began pointing out who everyone was.

"The man next to my mom is Quil Sr. Evidently, he\s Quil's grandfather. The one in the wheel chair is Billy Black. Jacob Black, the one across from us, is his son. The girl he is with, that's Bella Swan, Chief Swan's daughter. She's the one who associates with the vampires. You should know everyone else."

Ashley ran over everyone's name again quickly in her head before nodding.

"Okay, but if Bella is with the vampire-"

"Edward," Seth corrected.

"Edward. Why is she here with Jacob? And why is she so," Ashley paused trying to think of the right word. "Close to him?"

"That's where it gets a little complicated."

"Oh, only now?" Ashley teased.

"Well, complicated-er."

"Okay, let's see how far we can push Ashley's brain capacity. Go," she joked. Seth shook his head, but began explaining.

"So, a few months ago, the Cullens left Forks. Edward was worried that he would somehow hurt Bella, so he thought it was best to leave."

"What a stupid thing to think. How could anyone believe deserting the person who was in love with you would benefit them in any way?"

"I understand what he was thinking. I did it too, didn't I?"

"And that was stupid of you. I guess I can understand where you're coming from, but promise me you'll never do something like that to me ever again."

"I don't know if I could leave you, even if I wanted to." Seth kissed the top of her head.

"Good." Ashley smiled. She continued in a quieter tone. "So Bella and Jake..."

Seth caught on, and matched her volume. "Right. So Bella and Jake became really good friends. Jake even fell for her and he was sure she fell for him too. When he came back though, Edward didn't like Bella hanging around wolves so he forbade her from coming here. I guess he gave in eventually since she is here now."

"It sounds a little over dramatic of him."

"You haven't seen anyone lose their temper yet. Paul snapped on Bella not too long ago because he thought she was teasing Jake, and shouldn't have known about the pack in the first place. It probably freaked Edward out."

Ashley turned to look at the guy next to her sister. He seemed harmless at that moment, laughing, and smiling. He had one hand on Daphne's stomach and her hand was on top of his. She wasn't showing yet, but the couple almost always was in contact with their unborn child.

Ashley tried to ignore the creeping worry she felt for her sister and niece or nephew's safety. She knew she had to trust her sister, and Paul.

The food came not that long after, and Ashley got a real sense of what "acting like ravenous animals" meant. Emily had brought tons of hotdogs, buns, chips, and pop up to the fire and dumped it in the centre before quickly retreating. The six boys swarmed the food in seconds and each grabbed their own more-than-fair share.

Seth dumped his armful of food next to Ashley. He told her to guard it from the others, and promised to be back momentarily. He, and most of the other guys went into the surrounding forest, returning with long sticks which Ashley didn't understand until Jared put a hotdog on the end of his. She then realised the sticks would be used as skewers.

Ashley opened the bag of chips, which earned her an almost disapproving look from Seth when he came into view for taking some of his food. She smiled and shrugged as she put a chip in her mouth.

Ashley took the skewer from him and cooked the hotdog over the fire, knowing that if she didn't do so now, Seth would devour them all before she had one.

When it was cooked to perfection, she pulled it out of the fire and close to her, as she turned around to grab a bun from the bag, she felt the stick move in her hand. She turned back just in time to see Seth stuffing the hotdog into his mouth.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, moving to hit his chest lightheartedly.

Seth was about to respond with his mouth full, but Ashley gave him a warning look, and he waited until he finished eating before saying, "That was for taking my chips," with a grin.

Ashley laughed, and rolled her eyes before thrusting the stick at him.

"You're turn. But I get it this time!" she clarified.

Seth chuckled and agreed.

After Ashley finished her second hotdog, and Seth had finished God only knows how many, he finally put the stick down beside him and leaned back. He continued to drink from the large pop bottle beside the pair, occasionally offering some to Ashley.

Ashley moved so she was sitting next to him, but with her back against the log behind them. She stretched her legs out and observed the crowd.

Leah was sitting near them, by herself. The girls had participated in friendly conversation, but even still, Leah was not one for conversation. She talked to her brother for a little while, but Leah didn't seem too interested in interacting with the group. Leah just kept her eyes on the flames.

Ashley realised that she wasn't much paying attention to anyone else while the group was eating, so she wasn't sure if Leah's appetite resembled those of the boys. Actually, Ashley wasn't sure she saw her move much, let alone eat anything at all.

She heard Paul talking from the other side of Daphne, and saw that it was to Jacob. He was asking for the last hotdog that the other boy had in his hand. Ashley could have sworn she saw Paul shaking as Jacob teased him a little, but Daphne tightened her grip on his hand and he stopped immediately.

While looking at Daph, Jacob threw the hotdog, skewer and all, at Paul. Ashley was sure it would fall, or hit him in the head, but Paul caught it effortlessly, and stuffed it into his mouth, smiling.

"So what's happening now?" Ashley asked, turning her head to look at Seth. He leaned forward and put his elbows on his knees.

"At every council meeting, one of the elders tells a different tribal story. That's what I'm excited for."

"Oh, so we didn't just come for the mass amounts of food?" Ashley teased.

"Well, that too," Seth admitted. "But, Kim, Leah, Quil, and I are all first timers along with you, so this is pretty big for us. Most of us have heard these storied before, but not since we learned that they're all true. I think it'll be pretty cool for you too. I know you know some of them, I'm sure the elders will do it more justice than I or the internet would." Seth's voice was thick with anticipation and child-like glee.

Just then the group shifted. Jared nudged Kim awake, Leah closed her eyes, Emily removed a notebook and pen, Sam moved closer to the elders, sitting the same direction they were, Jacob was whispering in Bella's ear. Quil perked up a bit, and Paul and Embry sat up straighter. Daphne leaned into Paul, and Seth leaned forward, closer to Ashley.

Just before the elders began speaking, Seth pulled Ashley into his lap, enclosing her in his grasp. She began to protest, telling him it wasn't necessary, worried he would get uncomfortable quickly from the pressure of her back against his chest. Seth waved her objection away, and told her he would be much more comfortable close to her.

The fire cracked, bringing them to attention, and Billy Black cleared his throat.

Ashley could hear a type of authority in Billy's voice, as he opened his story, explaining part of the Quileute history. She also heard an almost fantastical aspect to his voice as well. His strong and soothing voice enraptured her along with the rest of the group, while Emily frantically took notes.

At one point Quil interrupted the story to comment on the information just shared by Billy. According to legend, the colour of a wolf's fur, represented the man they were inside.

"So that's why Sam is all black," he whispered, smiling. "Black heart, black fur."

Sam sent a jab back at Quil about his apparent chocolate coloured coat showing how sweet he was.

Ashley thought momentarily about what the sandy colour meant for Seth, or the gray of Leah's coat for the she wolf, but was quickly pulled back in my Billy's story.

The story of the third wife amazed Ashley as much as it terrified her. To think of someone sacrificing themselves like that, especially someone she cared about, upset her deeply.

Ashley was shaken from her thoughts by a voice interrupting the vast silence for a second time.

"Burden?" Quil scoffed in a low voice. "I think it's cool."

Ashley could feel Seth shaking around her. She looked up to see his eyes full of wonder, and nodding enthusiastically in agreement. She felt her stomach tighten at the thought of Seth being in such extensive danger.

Ashley finally had a full understanding on how dangerous this was, especially for a wolf as young as Seth. She had barely any time to think about her boyfriend's safety, the group constantly distracted her from getting lost in her head. Just then, Billy chuckled at the boys' excitement.

Jared whipped something at Quil, and everyone, Ashley included, laughed at how high Quil jumped in surprised.

"So what do you think?" Seth whispered in Ashley's ear when the crowd moved back into quiet, individual conversations.

"It's amazing," Ashley admitted, and shivered. "It terrifies me too though. I don't understand why you're so excited about this." She added, suddenly serious.

Seth moved to look her in the eye, his face more serious now.

"C'mon Ash, don't start this now."

She looked back at him, equally as unimpressed. "When exactly do you want to walk about this, Seth?"

He sighed, but answered, "Later tonight. I'll come over, I promise." He kissed her hair. "Just enjoy yourself for now."

She raised an eyebrow at him, his expression melted.

"Please?" he begged.

Her emotions diminished, and she looked at him. His smile grew because he knew from that look that she had stood down, for now.

She smiled back and nestled back into his arms. Wrapping his arms around her and holding them there.

Seth jumped into an enthusiastic conversation with Quil about how incredible it will be to be a wolf, and Ashley stayed silent, looking to her friends and family once more.

Leah in particular caught her attention, as she often did. Even with her eyes closed, Ashley could tell the lone female wolf was not as excited as the rest of their peers. What for, Ashley wasn't exactly sure.

Ashley thought of some of the possibilities. Was she worried for her own safety, or the safety of her brother, like Ashley was? Did she hate what was happening because it meant being close to Sam and Emily, seeing into his head, every contact, every feeling the two shared was there for Leah to see, whether she wished it so or not. Or was it unrelated to the people present? Was she thinking about her father whom would have been here, on the counsel?

Ashley has no idea.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, but here is the newest chapter. Since it has been a while I was worried that my writing style changed, but I tried my best to keep it consistent. As always please review, suggest, pm, etc. and let me know what you're thinking. I'll keep trying to post new chapters as often as possible. Thanks guys!**


End file.
